Farthing Wood Season 4
by Friendlyfoxfan
Summary: My ideas if they should ever create a Season 4 for AOFW. Not likely, I know. But Enjoy! 13 Chapters in all to be! 9 Episodes now released
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Foxes return!

It was a lovely, warm, late-summer's day in White Deer Park, exactly one year after Bully and his rat horde had been defeated. Fox and Vixen were outside their earth, dozing in the warm sunlight. Plucky and Dash were out racing again. Whisper watched them, and Ranger and Charmer were out taking a stroll along by the pond.  
"It's a lovely day isn't it!" Ranger said to Charmer  
"It's perfect, it's not too hot, or too cold, and their's a little moisture in the air, it's perfect" Charmer smiled  
"I've been thinking, well, now that there is peace in the park once again, maybe, well…" Charmer said  
"We could have cubs?" Ranger asked  
"Exactly! I mean, well… I feel ready to have cubs" Charmer said  
"I've been waiting for that to come from you ever since we managed to get your father's blessing!" Ranger chortled. Charmer laughed  
"Now who's the charmer!" She giggled, and they chased each other playfully across the meadow near the pond.  
However, not all the animals were happy. Adder was still mourning Sinuous's death, and Friendly was still surreptitiously thinking about leaving the reserve. He had felt rather neglected, both recently and in the past. He had never wanted to leave, however he didn't feel too happy in White Deer Park anymore. He remembered being overjoyed when Plucky was born, but even Plucky didn't have time to see his uncle anymore. He was either too busy racing with Dash or too busy with leader duties. He was busy thinking again about this idea when suddenly he heard footsteps nearing his earth. Friendly immediately snapped out of his thinking and cautiously went to his earth's entrance to see who it was, it was only his mother, Vixen.  
"Hello Friendly" She smiled. Friendly couldn't help but smile back at her. His mother had always looked after him. He felt that she appreciated him more than anyone else ever did. However, he couldn't fully hide his true emotions.  
"Is something wrong?" Vixen asked kindly  
"Well, I just feel a little ignored, I mean… Plucky hardly comes round any more, you and father seem too busy to pay a visit regularly..." Friendly said, but couldn't continue  
"I understand, but your father is at an old age, he needs taking care of, and I wouldn't want to lose him unnecessarily"  
"I don't see what that's go to do with not coming around to see me occasionally, I haven't seen you for weeks, and Ranger and Charmer, I haven't seen them for months!" Friendly exclaimed  
"I know how you feel…" Vixen started  
"No you don't, I don't remember you telling me of your cubhood, I haven't heard anything about the old days except the Journey from Farthing Wood" Friendly snapped  
"Well, if you don't want me here…" Vixen said calmly, and made as if to leave.  
"W-what? Wait a minute! I didn't say that!" Friendly stammered "I mean, I've been a little lonely lately, that's all. I just sometimes wish that Badger was still alive and with us, he felt fit enough to tell us the entire story of the journey to White Deer Park, I just wish he could have told us more about the old days in Farthing Wood before he died"  
"I miss Badger too, so does your father, but we cannot bring back the dead, Friendly. All we can do is hope for new friends" Vixen said  
Friendly nodded in agreement, but secretly he wished his sister, Dreamer were still alive, maybe she would have stayed with him a little longer, she was dreary, but she was friendly, just like him, a little shy perhaps, but otherwise friendly like he was. Charmer was born friendly, but perhaps a little too friendly. After all, she had become friends with Ranger, who was one from the enemy's camp; and yet, his father had given Charmer and Ranger his blessing.

Adder was feeling rather unhappy too, she was still mourning the death of her mate, and she regretted not getting revenge for him by killing that Bully rat. She happened to be out hunting by the pond at the time when she saw a very familiar shape nearby, one that she had been seeking since Sinuous's death. She stealthily got ready to attack when she noticed something else, he was not alone! That Bully rat, her enemy had a mate! Now was the time for revenge!! She slithered into the nearby reeds and listened in on their conversation.  
"The babies will be born in safety," Bully was saying.  
"The sewers were safe boss," Brat said, whom was not in Adder's sight yet.  
"Idiot! Not safe enough! These are my first ratty little babies and I don't want them poisoned! 'oo am I?"  
"Where's our new home?" the female rat asked.  
"Over there Mag, my love. By that big old rock," Bully pointed his mate in the direction of the old rat hideout then looked at Brat and put one arm over his shoulder. "I'm a changed rat, Brat me boy. Don't me little ratlings and my mate need a good home?"  
"But there's we..w..weasels here Bully," Brat insisted.  
"Don't mention the 'w' word!" Bully growled. "Besides, them weasels, they won't trouble us if we don't trouble them, and we aren't going to trouble them. We're just here like them all here, for the safety. Then when my sons and daughters are all grown up, me and you and Mag can scurry back home to the sewers."  
"If you say so, oh glorious leader," Brat said.  
Vixen watched the two rats wander toward the rock, when suddenly there was a squeal from the fat female rat. "Snake!"  
Adder lurched from the reeds and made as if to bite Bully's neck in two. "Thisss isss my lucky day!" Adder leered, cornering Bully. Brat dived for cover.  
"Brat! Brat me boy! Come back!" Bully yelled. "Come on snakey, don't be mad, I don't mean no harm, I'm just here to live peacefully, same as you."  
"Peacefully? You killed Sinuousss!" Adder hissed. "You almost killed Toad! You would have killed usss all! You almossst took over the park!"  
"Water under the bridge, snakey. I'm a changed rat, just like Spike. I loved him like a son you know," Bully said, cringing against the rock.  
"I don't care!" Adder spat. "You dessserve to die!"  
Vixen had left Friendly and was on the way to the pond to get a drink when she heard Adder hissing menacingly and angrily at something, she looked and there was Bully, Brat, and an extremely fat female rat.  
Vixen crouched with conflicting emotions. She cared about Adder and felt that the snake had perfect right to bite Bully into a thousand pieces. At the same time, though, her good nature said that even an enemy could change. She thought of what Bully had done and hardened her heart. There couldn't be decency in that rat.  
Adder reared back and opened her jaws when something squealed. "Don't!" The fat female rat ran forward. "Bully's done some bad things but don't kill him! Please! My ratty babies deserve a father!"  
"Run Mag, me love!" Bully said.  
Vixen was convinced now. The old Bully didn't care for anyone. Still she stayed hidden though. It was too late Changed or not, Bully deserved everything he got.  
Adder snapped at the female rat, the looked Bully in the eye. She grinned evilly. "Perhapsss I should kill your mate. Then we'd be even." The rat cringed, but his mate stood firm.  
"Please snake!" she squeaked. She looked at Bully. "Apologise!" she demanded shrilly.  
"What?"  
"Apologise to this snake! If you killed her mate-"  
"Well, I didn't personally," Bully cut in,  
"-Or got it killed in any way, apologise!" the fat little rat shrieked.  
"No apology will excusssse you," Adder hissed at Bully. Then she backed away, much to the watching Vixen's surprise. "Don't think you're sssafe," she hissed, and then she disappeared into the reeds.  
Vixen felt rather shell-shocked. She wondered why Adder had let Bully go. She saw Bully and his mate dive for cover, then stood up and went after Adder. "Adder!" she called. The viper slithered out of the reeds.  
"Vixen. What a sssurprissse," Adder said in her usual offhand tone. Vixen knew the snake well enough not to mention what she had just seen.  
"How are you nowadays?" She asked politely  
"I was rather fine until I saw that Bully of a rat!" Adder hissed  
"I was actually asking about before that, let's not mention what just happened shall we?" Vixen asked  
Adder would have loved to yell another sarcastic ramble, but instead resisted herself, seeing the slight, friendly smile on Vixen's face.  
"It's just that… Sinuous was my life, he stole my heart away, if you know what I mean" Adder sighed  
"I know how you feel, I was worried about losing Fox during the feud with Scarface, and when the rats invaded, I was worried for his safety more than I was my own" Vixen said sympathetically.  
"Yes, but the point is… I have lost my mate! Sinuous was my life!"  
"Did someone say, Sinuous?" Asked another adder's voice, a male.  
"Who are you?" Vixen asked  
"I could easily ask you the same thing" Said the male adder, dangerously.  
Vixen was slightly alarmed at the snake's attitude, but her worries were not as big as they seemed, the male adder turned to Adder.  
"Hmmmm, the famous Farthing Wood Adder I presume?" He asked  
"Yes! If it will do any good!" Adder spat sarcastically  
"Now, now, no need to get huffy and puffy over me, I'm Sinuous's brother, not that I had any quarrels or anything like that with him.  
"Sinuous's Brother?" Adder thought, "This could be bad, if Sinuous does return…" But she didn't think Sinuous would ever return, she had seen him, dead as a doornail. Practically lying there like an abandoned coil of rope.  
The male adder inspected her thoroughly, she seemed fit enough to be his mate, however, there was something which didn't seem quite right, she had a small bulge on her underside, and it was not a mouse which had caused a large stomach, this was below where the stomach would normally be, which meant…  
"Are you pregnant?" The male snake asked  
Adder felt insulted and suddenly felt a little embarrassed, she was pregnant, but she did not want to admit it in front of Vixen.  
"How dare you!" Adder hissed "How dare you interfere with my personal feelings! Be-gone before I give you what-for!"  
The male snake shuddered at this outburst, in fact he was so frightened that he disappeared into the reeds, and a small splash was heard a short while afterwards.  
"I mean, honestly! Anybody would think I was actually pregnant!" Adder hissed to herself, trying to get Vixen to hear.  
"Do you wish to be left alone?" Vixen asked Adder  
"Adder turned to face Vixen and slowly nodded. Vixen then took her leave, forgetting about her drink and running back to her earth instead.

Meanwhile, Plucky and Dash were racing each other, this time, to the stream from Fox's earth. Fox watched them depart, secretly wishing he was with them, and Whisper was at the other end, keeping a close eye on them both. She saw Plucky was in the lead, he was going to win! Whisper was unsure about continuing these races after Plucky was elected leader, but she realized that even leaders must have a bit of fun sometimes, it helps to keep them positive and active, which was what her cub seemed to be full of. Plucky was nearing the stream and Dash wasn't far behind him, Dash was catching up with him, and they managed to win a draw between them.  
"That was fun! But now I'm terribly thirsty" Dash panted  
"So am I, and I nearly won!" Plucky answered, gulping down water at the same time.  
"Well, that was only because I tripped over a silly old tree root! If I had noticed that tree trunk instead of looking back to see where you were, I would have won!" Dash scowled  
"Well, that wasn't my fault, and I tripped over something too!" Plucky snapped  
"Yeah, he tripped over Mossy!" Dash giggled to herself  
"Now, can you two just stop arguing? You are good friends, and good friends should not argue over something as small as a race" Whisper tried to break up the conflict. "I mean, after all, who argues about a race when it's so much fun, even if you don't win" Whisper continued, but just as she was about to speak again, water splashed in her face. Plucky and Dash were next to get a mouthful of water.  
"What was that?" Plucky asked, looking around him to see who might have done it.  
"It was those two!" Whisper frowned into the water, where the two weasel twins, Fido and Cleo, were frolicking about in the water like a pair of otters.  
"Well, someone's having fun!" Dash giggled to herself as she watched the pair playing in the water.  
"This is fun! I love swimming!" Fido chortled, and he dove under the water and appeared just short of Plucky's nose.  
"Come on! It's fun!" Fido exclaimed gleefully  
"Well, Plucky? Do you want to do something else?" Dash asked  
"I think the stream is a bit small for me and Dash to play about in, but what about the pond?" Plucky suggested  
"Yay! An even bigger water to play about in!" Fido squealed  
"Come on then you two miniature otters, onto our backs" Whisper said to them in a friendly manner.  
Cleo climbed aboard Whisper, and Fifo climbed aboard Plucky, and the two foxes took off in the direction of the pond, with Dash ambling alongside them.

Friendly was at the pond getting a drink and talking to Toad.  
"You all right Friendly? You seem rather upset about something" Toad said  
"I just feel a little neglected, I mean, you would feel neglected if nearly everyone in the park stopped talking to you wouldn't you?" Friendly answered  
"That's true, I would feel neglected" Toad said "What do you have in mind Friendly?" he asked  
"Maybe I could leave the reserve, but I have mixed emotions, look what happened to my brother when he left, and I've heard about all the dangers outside of this park" Friendly answered "But I am still deciding what to do"  
"Well, I should be going, the edible frogs are calling me over" Toad said "I'll be around here if you ever want a chat" he said, and dove under the water. Just as Toad disappeared, someone crashed directly into Friendly, it was Dash.  
"Oh! Sorry Friendly! I didn't see you"  
"Just a little advice, next time you're dashing around at the speed of lightning, watch where your going!" Friendly chuckled, getting himself up from the shallows of the pond.  
Whisper and Plucky let the weasel twins jump off their backs and spring into the pond. Cleo did a good headfirst dive directly in. Fido preferred the cannonball dive. Dash darted into the water and seemed to walk on it for a short while before her legs disappeared into the water. Plucky bounded into the water after her.  
"Hahahah! I should have done this ages ago!" Plucky chuckled to Dash  
"Hey Plucky, take this!" Dash chuckled, and she sent a spray of water into Plucky's face.  
"I'm going to get you for that!" Plucky grinned playfully, and he bounded off through the shallows after her, with Dash squealing like a frightened piglet.  
While the weasel twins were playing with Plucky and Dash, Whisper decided to have a little chat with Friendly.  
"It's so nice to watch your cub playing, knowing there's no danger around these parts yet" Whisper smiled "Oh if only Bold were to see this" She sighed.  
"I've actually thought about finding a mate myself" Friendly replied "I feel rather lonely these days. It would be nice to watch a son of my own playing around like Plucky does"  
"I'm very lucky, not very many cubs are like Plucky, I remember my brothers were nowhere near like him" Whisper sighed  
"When was the last time you saw your brothers?" Friendly asked  
"About three years ago, when I left the family earth" Whisper answered, "Slash, Dipper, Husky…" Whisper whispered to herself, and then noticed the puzzled look on Friendly's face.  
"Oh, those were my brothers, Slash was injured by a hedgehog when he was young, Dipper had a black tipped tail, which is quite odd for a red fox, and Husky was the strongest of us all" Whisper said  
"Bold was once the strongest of our family" Friendly blurted out, and then saw Whisper's change of emotion, her friendly smile disappeared and her ears drooped, and he suddenly wished he hadn't said anything; he should never have mentioned Bold's name, it only made Whisper feel worse. Not to Friendly's surprise, Whisper walked away from him and went to watch Plucky from a different spot.  
"Oh, why did I open my big mouth? It's only made more trouble in the past" Friendly sighed  
"Never mind the past, think about the future" Said a familiar voice, standing right alongside Friendly, was his father, Fox.  
"Oh. Hi Dad" Friendly smiled "I haven't seen you recently"  
"Something wrong, son?" Fox asked  
Friendly sighed before telling his dad everything about the subject he was facing, the only part he left out was that he had been thinking about leaving the park.  
"Son, what you have to realize, is that not all creatures, especially foxes, are as friendly as you are, some are sly, cunning creatures, like Bold and Plucky, others are cruel like Scarface, and the select few are friendly like you are" Fox said to Friendly  
"I know that, but I'd just like someone to talk to every now and then. I've been feeling, well, neglected, ignored, and perhaps a little cut-off from everyone else" Friendly answered, and saw that this was getting nowhere, so he decided to leave the pond area and take a walk by himself, to give himself some time to think. In fact, he wandered so far North, straight into the Blue Foxes' old territory, he wasn't even aware of this until a vixen ran straight into his path, snarling.  
"You dare invade our territory?" The vixen growled viciously  
"I mean no harm, and I had no idea that any blue foxes other than Ranger still resided in the park" Friendly answered, not in an unfriendly manner.  
"Do not mention my cousin's name! He's a traitor to us, the filthy scum!"  
Friendly might have been extremely suspicious of Ranger, but he would not say what this strange vixen had just said. Suddenly, more blue foxes appeared. Friendly looked around, he was surrounded by them!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight for White Deer Park

Friendly found himself surrounded by a dozen or so Blue foxes. He was startled, he didn't think any blue foxes resided in White Deer Park any more, except Ranger.

"You are trespassing on the land of her highness, Lady Blue!" A young vixen screamed at him.

"I..I...I didn't mean to!" Friendly stammered

"What do you mean, you didn't mean to?!" Said another fox, an older male.

"I mean, I stumbled upon this place, thinking, absent-mindedly!" Friendly answered "I've been thinking about..." But he was cut short

"Shut your mouth! Filthy red fox is a liar!" The young vixen shouted, and at that, all of the foxes pounced upon Friendly, pinning him to the ground by all four paws.

"What's all of this then!?" A stern voice shouted from on the hilltop. Friendly looked up, and there was Lady Blue herself!

"We caught this dirty spy on our land, auntie!" The young vixen called up to her.

"Russet, do you not understand who this is? It's the survivor male cub of Fox and Vixen" Lady Blue said to her niece. "It would make a good settlement to avenge my mate" She said

Friendly couldn't believe this, was he actually going to be executed by the blue foxes gathered around him...?

At that very moment, Owl was in a nearby tree with Hollow, she had grown very close to him in the past few weeks, and they were ready to have chicks. But she heard Lady Blue's voice below, and she peered out to investigate.

"Goodness Gracious! Friendly's in trouble!" Owl said to herself, and she flew off to tell Fox and Vixen, immediately, leaving Hollow to wonder what had happened to her.

Fox and Vixen were laying outside their earth in the late-afternoon sunshine, dozing, when Owl crash-landed into the nearby Gorse bush, awakening them.

"Goodness me Owl! What on earth is the matter!"

"Friendly's in trouble!" Owl panted, pulling herself free from the bush. "He's surrounded by a dozen hostile blue foxes!"

"Oh dear, I knew it! I just knew it! I knew those foxes would be back someday to cause more trouble!" Vixen scowled

"I'd hurry if I were you, they look murderous!" Owl hooted, this time from a low hanging branch.

Fox couldn't run in his condition, so it was left to Vixen and Owl to see if they could save Friendly from the Blue foxes' wrath.

Charmer and Ranger were walking past the place where they had first met, when they heard something. Something that was not very pleasant. They heard whimpering, snarling, and angry words echoing through the trees. They went to investigate, and found a dozen of Scarface's followers, pinning Friendly down to the ground. Ranger knew what to do, he went straight at them, and stopped short of a large, burly male fox.

"The traitor!" He growled at Ranger

"Now Butch, I'm no traitor" Ranger said patronizingly to the older male.

"Nobody dares call me that except her highness herself!" Butch snarled viciously

"Butch, leave him be" Lady Blue said, walking to Butch's side. "Well, well, well! If it isn't my son, Ranger"

"Mother, why have you returned?" Ranger asked innocently

"To avenge your father, Ranger" Lady Blue answered "Are you with us or against us?"

At that very moment, Vixen bounded onto the scene, with Owl flying low behind her.

"How dare you even think of destroying the peace and friendship we have created here! White Deer Park is meant to be a place of safety and a haven for all animals, not just blue foxes"

"Whoever dares challenge the will of Lady Blue, will die!" Lady Blue snarled at her, and at that, all of the blue foxes jumped on Charmer, Ranger, Friendly and Vixen. Owl was too quick for them, and shot off into the trees. Leaving a small pack of junior blues quite disappointed, hoping they would catch something to please their high lady. Pandemonium broke loose, Blue foxes pounced through the air like Javelins, landing on top of their victims. Ranger and Friendly fought like warriors, protecting their loved ones. Charmer and Vixen managed to escape, and Ranger and Friendly followed suit. Everything was going to plan until Friendly tripped on an overgrown root, knocking the breath out of him. Once again, he was surrounded by the blue foxes.

Vixen, Ranger and Charmer arrived back at Fox's earth. All of them were out of breath, even Fox, who had tried to catch himself a stoat to eat a few minutes ago, and failed.

"How did it go?" Fox panted

"We're under siege again, Fox" Vixen sighed "Lady Blue has returned with an army, and by the sounds of it, she wishes to avenge Scarface's death.

"Well, we'll have to be ready. I'll assign sentries around the park, hopefully we can survive this one" Fox said

"Wait, where's Friendly?" Charmer asked, peering back the way they came.

"He was with us when we ran for our lives!" Ranger said

"He must have gone another way and led the blue foxes off track" Fox said "I remember when I did that for you, Vixen"

"That was years ago!" Vixen chuckled

"Well, we're going to continue going on our way" Ranger said "We were going to go hunting together tonight"

"We'll see if we can find Friendly later on" Charmer said  
"All right, I just hope he's all right" Vixen sighed

Five months later, in February, food was nearly nowhere to be found. Owl had to fly to town to forage for the other animals, it was exhausting work, what with double the number of animals that had survived the journey to feed. Hollow volunteered take her place when he wasn't guarding the eggs against intruders. But that meant that Owl had to take his place, so then he found himself exhausted too.

"Phew! Exhausting work this is, wot!" Hollow said to Owl one night "I haven't slept a wink since last week!"

"I just wish we had a little help on our side too" Owl said, remembering her old friend Kestrel. She hadn't been seen or heard of for nearly two years. "At least Whistler and Speedy are doing their share, catching crayfish for the starving meat-eaters" Owl continued

Just then, something crashed onto a branch of their tree.

"What on earth was that?" Hollow asked

"I'll go and look, you guard the eggs" Owl said "And don't you dare move!" She chuckled to herself as she flew up to the branch where the crash had come from. There, lying on the branch, were two Kestrels.

"Owl?" Kestrel said

"Kestrel! My old friend! Where have you been!" Owl said

"I've been looking for a mate actually" Kestrel said

"Well, I see you've found one" Owl said "I have too!"

"Really? I'd like to meet him" Kestrel said

"You're welcome to meet him" Owl said

"Not right now, we have to find a roost, and fast! I'm ready to lay eggs!" Kestrel cried

"I know a place! There's a deserted tree not far from here, it would make the perfect home!" Owl said "Follow me!"

Owl led Kestrel and her mate round to a rather large oak tree with a large hole in it's trunk near the top, it was almost invisible, even from the air. The only reason Owl saw it was because of a squirrel climbing out of it nearly a season ago, moving to a new home.

"It's perfect!" Kestrel said. Owl smiled

"You still haven't introduced me, dear" The male kestrel whispered to Kestrel

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me! This is my mate, Swoop"

"Delighted, of course" Owl said, bowing as low as she could "But, what's that lace around your talon?"

"Oh, I have an alliance with a human, purely business" Swoop said

"I see" Owl said "So you're a human's pet bird then"

"Well, they train me to get rid of pigeons, plenty of those where I come from" Swoop answered, a little insulted by Owl's little remark.

"Still, you're a wonderful specimen of a bird if I ever did see one" Owl said, sensing the birds injury by the insult.

"Why, thank you" Swoop smiled "I'll go catch you a mouse or two shall I?" He asked Kestrel "Very good for you in your condition"

"Not here! Go to the south of the pond to hunt" Kestrel squawked

"Why? Tell me dear, why?" Swoop asked

"I ought to tell you something, I am the Farthing Wood Kestrel"

"You what? Oh! Well, then I understand, you have friends on this land and I must avoid hurting them, well, thank you for the warning, I would never have lived it down if I had-"

"Just go! Poor Kestrel is starving!" Owl interrupted him

Swoop gave a small huff and took off.

Nobody had seen sight nor sound of Friendly, or the Blue foxes. Most of the animals thought Friendly had left the park, or maybe even into a deserted area of the park which nobody has been to before. Some held doubts however, such examples were Charmer, Ranger and Whistler.

"It's just isn't right, somehow" Ranger said to Charmer one morning "I used to know Friendly as being a sociable creature, that's when things weren't wrong"

"I agree Ranger, Friendly has never disappeared for this long before, I hope he's all right"

"I hope our cubs will be all right" Ranger said to Charmer, playfully

"Oh, not this again!" Charmer giggled. Charmer was pregnant, the cubs would be born soon, and hopefully they would follow the same example as their parents. A peaceful life was much better than a life torn by misery and hatred.

As winter made the long-lasting change into spring, the blue foxes were once again up to no good.

"Tonight, we will rid White Deer Park of the filthy red foxes forever!" Lady Blue howled into the night.

"Except for Friendly" Said Russet

"Yes, Friendly will remain a loyal subject to us" Lady Blue said to her niece, quietly.

"So, what's the plan, you still haven't told me" Friendly said to Lady Blue

"We are going to chase your mother, father, and your family, out of White Deer Park" Lady Blue answered "If they refuse, they will be murdered!"

Something about that sentence struck a chord in Friendly's heart, it rang alarm bells. The idea of Charmer, the sister he had tried to protect so hard, being murdered. Plucky, his nephew, what would happen to him? And Whisper, Ranger... It was unbearable to think about.

As the pack of blues approached Fox's earth, Friendly had definite misgivings. He had always tried so hard to please his father. Supporting a plot to chase him out of the park wasn't the best idea. He paused and let Butch, Scruff, Stripe and Lady Blue overtake him. Russet stopped with him.  
"What's wrong Friendly, pet?" she asked, her accent rather like her aunts.  
"This isn't right," Friendly muttered. Admitting he was wrong wasn't something he did readily. Russet sat down sadly.  
"It is Friendly. We've been through this. The farthing wood animals were trespassers. Its our right to drive them out of our land," she said sincerely.  
"I am one of those animals," Friendly said.  
"Which is why my aunt said that the fight won't include rabbits and things. Besides, they'll probably be dead now.  
"I can't fight my own father, Russet. I can't go against him."  
"Oh love, you have to," Russet said. "You told me yourself-your brother Bold went against him all the time and he ended up with a mate, a cub as heir to the leadership and a legend of his own. You spent all that time being good, pet, and it got you nowhere. You spent all that time ratting on my cousin Ranger and you had no reward. All that happened was that your father neglected your sister, and then started making over-the-top peace gestures to Ranger. Your own family don't appreciate you, my love. So you may as well join mine."  
Friendly was resolved. He nuzzled Russet. "You're right. Let's go."

At that very minute - Ranger, Charmer and Whisper crashed into the clearing by Fox and Vixen's earth. "What-" Fox began but Ranger butted in.  
"Its my mother sir! She's back!"  
Vixen instinctively bristled and looked vicious. Fox was a little startled. "Ranger, old son, the family feud's over."  
"Not as far as my mother's concerned," Ranger insisted.  
"How do you know?" Fox demanded. "You've always said that you knew nothing of where your family went to." He stood up, with a hint of menace in his voice. "What do you know?"  
"That's not fair father!" Charmer said.  
Plucky should know about this," Whisper put in.  
"Quiet, everyone!" Vixen said. The others were surprised. Vixen rarely raised her voice. She looked slightly embarrassed. "Fighting is getting us nowhere," she said quietly. She looked at her mate. "Fox, you said yourself after the rats left that Ranger is a true friend. Lets not jump to conclusions. Please, just let him speak."  
Charmer scowled at her father. Fox looked sheepish. "I'm sorry everyone. Old habits are hard to break. Ranger, old friend, please accept my apology and tell us anything you know." Vixen nuzzled her mate, fiercely proud of him. "Its ok Ranger," Charmer said. "Father will understand."  
"What do you k-" Fox began but Vixen nudged him. Ranger took a deep breath.  
"First off, I never mentioned this because I didn't think it was important. When Father died, Mother and the others left the park. Mother said I was a traitor to my kin. She said that one day she'd make sure that Father's business was finished, even if he couldn't do it himself."  
Fox looked worried. Vixen frowned. "Thank you Ranger."  
"If you don't mind me saying, Fox, Vixen, she might be after you. Mother is a bit like that," Ranger added.  
"Mother, its Ranger's family. Please, lets not get into a fight again," Charmer pleaded.  
"Plucky should-" Whisper started.  
"Go and tell Plucky, Whisper," Fox sighed. The town vixen streaked off. Vixen bit her lip. "Fox, we should warn the others. I'm sorry Ranger, but if your mother does intend to start a fight-"  
"-rabbits and hares stand no chance," Fox finished. He looked at Ranger and Charmer. "You two, warn everyone. If there is a fight, it will be my fight." Ranger and Charmer raced away. Fox looked at the sky, then at Vixen. "And now, we wait."

Once the other Farthing Land animals were gathered inside, the foxes waited for the Lady Blue and her followers to arrive.

It was nearly midnight when there was a rustle in the bushes. Out of it, jumped Lady Blue, Butch, Scruff, Stripe and a score of other younger Blue foxes.

Lady Blue held her head high and glared, but did not attack. Instead she spoke in a snarl, her voice carrying even into the earth. "I am Lady Blue, and I am here to avenge my mate, the late and great Scarface."  
"We know who you are," Vixen said coldly.  
"And so you should," Lady Blue smirked. "By the end of today, all the park will know the name of Lady Blue. I am here to avenge the murder-"  
"Scarface got what he deserved!" Fox said hotly.  
Lady Blue glowered. "Perhaps. However, that is a minor issue." Stripe stepped from the undergrowth.  
"No war was ever won with two against an army," Owl muttered from her perch. She was instantly contradicted as Butch, Scruff and the younger blue foxes emerged bristling and snarling. Fox stood up. "I suppose there is nothing for it," he said wearily.  
"Fox?" Vixen said, alarmed. She was no fool-she had an inkling of where this was heading.  
"I challenge you to single combat," Fox proclaimed. He stood wearily to his paws and stood with his chest puffed out, the youth in his eyes contradicting his elderly frame.  
"Challenge a lady?" Lady Blue said in mockery.  
"You, madam, are no lady," Fox said.

Lady Blue's attention snapped to Ranger.  
"Ranger! Will you betray your family?" she demanded. The son looked proud.  
"Mother, Charmer is my family now, and by extension her family is mine. I won't fight family."  
"Then you are in the wrong place!" his mother spat. "You are either with us, your blood relatives, or against us."  
"You sound like Dad," Ranger said in pained tones. "We don't have to fight."  
"Then you are against us," Lady Blue said. Her eyes narrowed. "Scarface was right. You are yellow." She looked back at Fox. "You fool. Do you think I'd make my mate's mistake?"  
Fox said nothing, remaining looking regal. His composure was startled as he saw a blue vixen and Friendly, his own son, joined the blues. The old leader of farthing wood shrunk in his own fur, but still said nothing. No one else appeared to have noticed. Lady Blue barked without warning. The blue foxes flew forward.  
Fox leapt forward like the creature of his youth and rammed into Butch and Scruff, teeth bared. None of the three were young anymore but their experience made up for their lack of youth. Ranger flew out of nowhere and galloped into the fray, freeing Fox from the jaws of Butch only to be pounced on by Stripe in a surprise attack. Vixen sprung into action and headed straight for her old enemy. The two old vixens, both scruffier with age, circled each other, then Lady Blue lunged and the two were locked in combat, ripping and tearing at fur and flesh. Charmer attempted to fight all junior blues single pawed. Teeth clashed teeth, yelps of pain echoed into the earth where the smaller animals hid.  
"What's happening?" whispered Plucky. The other animals shivered, the rabbits frozen with fright. Weasel and Measly clutched their offspring to them and the squirrels huddled wide-eyed against the earth wall.

Nobody spoke for a moment.  
"I must go and help!" Plucky announced, making as if to go, but his mother stopped him.  
"No Plucky! If you die too there will be no leader-" Whisper broke off, realizing that she had voiced the fears of the whole company. Plucky lay down by the entrance as if to guard it.

"No one in here will die while I'm standing here" Plucky said to them, boldly

"A true warrior that one, he tries to put his life before everyone else's" Said a young squirrel

"Aye, he's a true warrior" Agreed Spike

Outside, the battle was raging. Lady Blue and Vixen were a blur as they assailed each other with fang and claw. Fox and Ranger fought side by side, red and blue, against Stripe, Scruff and several other blues. Charmer was sparring with a young blue.  
Friendly and Russet dithered on the sidelines, neither ready to fight. Friendly had a sudden moment of clarity and decided that to protect Russet and their unborn offspring, he would fight anyone, even Fox, but while they remained unnoticed both hovered nervously. There was a yelp. A young blue had run at the earth entrance and now had an adder embedded in his leg. The young blue fell sidewards, gibbering as the poison took its toll.  
A shriek sounded. Charmer was snarling at Butch, outnumbered heavily now. The old male feinted and lunged, forcing the younger vixen back while other blues surrounded her.  
"CHARMER!" Ranger hurdled over Scruff and ran to defend his mate but Fox, unassisted now, was knocked to the floor instantly, Scruff and Stripe were at his throat. With an enormous effort, the elderly leader threw off his attackers and spun to face them, his side dripping blood and his tongue lolling. Ranger changed direction and ploughed into Scruff.  
Vixen and Lady Blue were tiring now, both moving with more effort and panting heavily. Ranger and Fox were parrying blows from Scruff and Stripe, while the unknown adder was dispatching the younger more stupid blues with his deadly fangs. Each lunge left the snakes poison weaker and eventually he was forced to retreat to the den, where Plucky hailed him as a hero.  
Charmer fought Butch, slashing his shoulder with surprising skill, then a junior blue appeared seemingly from nowhere and sent her tumbling. The big blue Butch, bleeding profusely, pounced. In a split-second, Friendly knew where his loyalties lay.  
Certain Russet was safe from the fight, Friendly charged to help his sister. His light orange body collided with Butch. Charmer leapt to her feet and wordlessly, brother and sister fought back to back.  
A piercing yelp sounded and the foxes paused. Lady Blue's ear was in greater ribbons than before. The blue vixen leapt for Vixens throat but Vixen caught the blow in the side and turned to pin her enemy. Lady Blue struggled but Vixen, trained from motherhood, sunk her teeth into the blue vixens scruff. Then, surprisingly, she let go and stepped back.  
Lady Blue sat up, panting. "Coward!" she snarled with malice. Fox took a step forward, bristling, but Vixen was already speaking. "I've had enough of this," Vixen growled. She raised her voice so that the remainder of the blues could hear. "I have no reason to fight you, not anymore. Please, this should stop here. What have any of you truly got against us?"  
"Vixen," Fox said, fidgeting.  
Russet had joined Friendly shyly. The other blues hissed under their breath. Lady Blue's eyes snapped to her niece. "You! You're as yellow as Ranger."  
"Ranger isn't yellow," Charmer said rather defensively. She nodded at Russet and smiled, then looked back at her mate's mother imploringly. "You could join us."  
"Join? I am Lady Blue. I don't join anyone. I don't need anyone. Besides, your snake killed my mate, you red trash."  
"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Ranger said automatically, then he stepped towards his mother. "It was better for Father, Mother. He was a bad mate really."  
"What do you mean, you don't need us?" snarled Butch. "You promised us blood!"  
Scruff and Stripe, along with the remaining junior blues starting up barking in agreement. Fox had edged toward Vixen. He looked at the elderly Lady Blue with an eyebrow raised. "They don't listen to you much, do they?"  
For her part, Lady Blue looked outraged at her troops sudden defiance. There was an uncharacteristic uncertainty in her eyes. "Quiet Butch!"  
"We came here for territory! You promised us power!" barked a blue junior.  
"And blood," Stripe added, ears back maliciously. The blues formed a group around Butch. Friendly, Ranger, Charmer and Russet looked ready to fight. Then Butch lunged forward at Lady Blue this time, the rest of the blues coherently at his sides.  
"Stop!" barked Ranger, rushing forward to his mother's defence, but someone had beaten him to it. As an unseen snake lurched out of the undergrowth and embedded itself in Butch, the male fell back staggering. The blues looked uncertain and paused, giving Ranger the chance to step in front of Lady Blue. "No one hurts my Mother," he snarled, but the adder slithered over to the old enemy of Farthing Wood.  
"You!" snarled Lady Blue. "You killed my mate, Scarface!" Adder grinned and turned tail, whipping out of sight into Fox's earth  
"She also appears to have saved your life," Owl noted from the trees.  
Fox turned to confront the leftover blues. "We never came here to fight, with you or with Scarface. He started the feud. He killed my daughter. He killed my friends. But now he is dead. It is time this feud died with him. You are all…welcome to stay. Out of respect for Ranger, we will leave you alone. All of you." His voice dropped. "I warn you though-the next one of any of you who tries to revive an old war will follow your old leader to the earth."  
Scruff held up his head.. "I will go where my revered leader, Lady Blue, goes," the blue said. "As Scarface was my leader, now my loyalties lie to his mate." Stripe looked less certain. The remnants of the blue juniors, who would not remember Scarface, stood around him. Lady Blue appeared to be in a dilemna. "You killed my mate," she hissed at Fox and Vixen, but with less conviction.  
"And the one who killed him saved you from that blue," Vixen said, rather gently despite the fact that she was talking to an old enemy.  
Lady Blue looked horrified. With what looked like great effort, she screwed up her eyes, gritted her teeth and announced, "Then I will leave you alone, but we are not friends. We never will be."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Vixen scowled.  
The junior blues chorused protests. Stripe turned on his old leader. "I will never accept red scum that accumulates in the home of my ancestors!" With a snarl, the blue fox turned tail. "You haven't heard the last of this!" Stripe swept away from the group. The younger blues whispered amongst themselves, then followed, snarling over their shoulders.  
"And now it is over," Charmer said with a sigh.

Whisper had gone to the exit. "I think it's over. We should go and see that everyone is safe."  
Whisper and Plucky lead the weasels, rabbits, squirrels, hares, and Spike out into the clearing. The sight that met them chilled their blood. Blue bodies littered the clearing. Each one was bitten and mauled, some worse than others.

Looking around, Plucky noticed to his relief that none of his friends or family were dead, although almost all of the foxes sported wounds. In fact, rather than decreasing in numbers, Plucky noted that they seemed to have increased in numbers. Friendly was back. And who was the other blue fox?  
Fox noticed his friends and stood awkwardly up. "The war with the blue foxes is ended," he said heavily.

Ranger sighed. "Won't they ever realize they would be better off searching for their own homes by now?" He said.

"I don't really care about the rest of your family, as long as you are here" Charmer whispered into his ear.

Ranger chuckled.  
The animals had separated after the fight to reorder their separate lives, but they met again outside Fox's earth that evening. Even Kestrel and her mate Swoop turned up. Lady Blue and Scruff did not. Ranger had informed the group that his mother had returned to her old cave.  
"Its for the best," he said. "She's set in her ways now. It would be cruel to make her befriend old enemies but perhaps the next generation will keep her mind off the past." He looked fondly at his mate and Charmer nuzzled him.  
"Speaking of the next generation," Friendly said with a cough, "May I formally introduce my mate Russet."  
"Don't forget the cubs, pet," Russet added, gazing at her belly with a smile.  
"You hypocrite!" Charmer teased her brother. "After all the fuss you made about Ranger!"  
"Animals can change," Spike butted in. "I should know."  
"Perhaps more than we know," Vixen added, glancing at Adder. She was thinking of the Bully incident.

"I think we have some oaths to take," Owl said from the tree. "Hollow has not officially joined us, not to mention Swoop and Russet of course."  
Plucky got to his feet. Solemnly, he said, "Please repeat after me. I …erm, name of animal, promise to uphold the original oath of Farthing Wood not to frighten, bully or consume any other animal bound by this oath."  
Slowly, the new members of the group recited the words. Plucky smiled. "My friends, you are now bound to us forever."

Whisper sighed. "I wish Bold was here to see this."  
"You could find a new mate," Mr Rabbit suggested. "It wont dishonour Bold's memory. Life goes on."  
"Wisdom? From a rabbit?" Owl said in a tone of shock.  
"May I say something?" Russet asked shyly. She got to her feet. "I'm not very good at speeches, so I'll just say how happy I am to be part of this group. May my cubs grow up to carry on the ideals of Farthing Wood."  
"And may we all get some peace at last!" Measly added.  
"Hear, hear!" said Whistler.  
The animals chatted into the night. Fox looked around at each of his friends and was content. The squirrels and rabbits were first to leave. Cleo and Fido fell asleep and were carried away by Measly and Weasel. Kestrel and Swoop fluttered off to their roost to look after the eggs. Leaving Whistler, Spike, Owl, Hollow and Dash with the foxes.  
Whistler yawned and stretched his wing. "I suppose I have better get back to the pond. Toad should be awakening from his sleep soon"  
"I'm coming too!" Squeaked Spike, clutching onto the heron's left leg as he took off, causing him to lean at a crazy angle.  
"I'd rather like to see that landing, what?" Hollow said. Owl smiled and the two flew off after their friends.  
Dash was chatting to her oldest friend. "You will visit me, won't you Plucky?"  
"Course I will, what are friends for?" Plucky smiled

"Everyone is having babies," Vixen said smiling. "Owl, Kestrel, Russet, who will be next?"  
"You forgot me," her daughter said shyly. Fox looked outraged. "You?!" he spluttered.

"I only realized a few days ago," Charmer told him smiling.  
Fox lay down theatrically and put a paw over his eyes. "I'm going to be a grandfather again. It makes me feel so old."  
"Just wait until Plucky finds a mate and has cubs!" Ranger said cheekily. Fox glared at him. "Err, we had better go!" Ranger said. He and Charmer left, followed by Russet and Friendly. Fox and Vixen looked around at the empty clearing and sighed.  
"Peace at last," Fox said. "But for how long? We never seem to be out of trouble. First the journey, then the poachers and Scarface, then the rats. Whatever next?"

"Who knows, hopefully nothing serious, we're not getting any younger are we?" Vixen said

"No, and I know that for certain" Fox chuckled "I'm expecting TWO lots of grand-cubs!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring Awakenings**

It had been just over a week since the fight with the blue foxes, and the last of the snow was melting away. The hibernating animals were awakening from their winter slumber. Adder had already woken up, she actually defended Lady Blue against Butch. Something she wouldn't do too often. However, not all things in White Deer Park were happy. One of those things was with Weasel.

Weasel and Measly were having another argument, this time about where they had left the twins, Fido and Cleo.  
"I'm sure I left them right here!" Measly exclaimed  
"Useless Twerp! You can't even remember where you left the stones to throw at the rats! Let alone our little ones" Weasel yelled  
"I know I left them right here with Rollo!" Measly shouted  
"That useless mutt, I'm going to brew up a complete storm before long!" Weasel roared "Thunder and Lightning will rage on in White Deer Park, the very ground will tremble, and all shall perish in the destruction!"  
"And that is the end of the weather forecast" Measly muttered to himself

"Will you shut up TWERP?!" Weasel snarled "I'm trying to think!"

They continued looking through the trees - both wondering where on earth their young ones could be. They were nearing the trees where the red squirrels resided.

"There they are!" Measly sighed with relief. Fido and Cleo were playing about with the stones they had collected to throw at the rats. But they were throwing them at the red squirrels instead.  
"Take that! And that!" Cleo chuckled  
"Yeah! The siege of the squirrels!" Fido chortled  
"And just what are you two up to?!" Weasel shouted  
"We're having fun!" Cleo laughed

"Yeah! Fun! Heeheehee-yeeeeeeeow!" Fido's laughter was cut short as Weasel dragged him up by the scruff of his neck.  
"Where's Rollo?" Weasel demanded  
"We dunno, he said he had to leave" Fido struggled, waving his legs in the air  
"Now I'm really going to brew up a storm! Leaving my little weasels all alone in the forest!" Weasel dropped Fido and stormed off in the direction of their burrow, fuming.  
"Gee, what's wrong with mum?" Cleo asked her father

"She's in a bad mood this morning, I don't know why though. And I daren't ask her, she was close to killing me this morning!" Measly sighed

"We could cheer her up!" Cleo giggled

"Yeah! We should do something for mum!" Fido answered quickly "If she was aware that we appreciated her, she may actually get over her bad temper!"

"What does mum like?" Cleo asked

"I dunno, peace and quiet it seems, right now I think she'd like to be alone" Fido said wisely

"You're right about that Fido" Measly sighed "I have absolutely no idea what has caused her bad temper. It's a sunny day, the food is ripe, the..."

"Her stomach is huge" Cleo interrupted

"W-what did you just say?!" Measly stammered

"I've heard about this, all mothers have a huge tummy whey they're expecting..." Fido said

"Oh no! She's pregnant! Oh I'd better get over to her right away!" Measly panicked, and he ran at the speed of lightning to catch up with Weasel.

Friendly and Russet were looking after their newborn cubs. They were a week old now. There were five of them. Three were Red, and two were Blue. One looked exactly the same as Friendly, only smaller. Another was like Ranger and Bold combined, with blue ears and no black-diamond. Another looked similar to Plucky, but with only the very tips of his ears Black and a tail like Friendly's. The other two were females, the red one looked strangely like Dreamer. The blue one looked similar to Russet.

"Well, this is a proud day for us" Friendly smiled to his mate

Russet nodded in agreement

"But it's going to take an awful lot to keep this lot going!" She chuckled "Look at them!" Pointing with her paw at the male blue cub who hadn't stopped suckling milk for the past twenty minutes.

"This one looks like me!" Friendly chortled, pointing at the little cub which looked like a younger identical twin of him.

"Which do you think is your favourite cub?" Russet smiled

"This little one" Friendly smiled back, not taking his eyes off of the little cub. He was so fond of him.

"I've got the perfect name for him!" Russet announced "How about... Friendly junior?"

"That is an excellent name! I was thinking the same thing. Friendly Junior" Friendly grinned at the little cub whom had curled up by his paws.

"Yep, it suits him perfectly" Russet giggled at the sight of Friendly's slightly shocked expression when he noticed his son had fallen asleep on his paws.

Ranger and Charmer's cubs had just been born too, only two days ago. Charmer was so exhausted after the ordeal of giving birth that she had been asleep for most of the time Ranger was there with her. There were three cubs. A male cub was dark Red, with a black diamond on his head. A female was blue, with markings like Charmer, and a tail like Ranger's. The last cub was snowy white, with pink eyes. Ranger knew of this. His aunt had been an albino. Charmer awoke.

"Are you all right?" Ranger asked

"Yes, are all of our cubs all right?" Charmer replied, looking at them.

"Equal in all. One Red, one blue, one albino" Ranger answered

"Pardon? What's an albino?" Charmer asked

"A white cub. They can be sensitive to sunlight" Ranger said "It shouldn't worry her too much though, foxes are really meant to go out at night"

"I'll have to take extra care of her, she's not likely to be camouflaged well against enemies" Charmer protested

"I didn't mean that. I mean, well... She will be all right. As soon as she's fully grown, she'll be just as ready as the other two cubs of ours" Ranger said

"As long as the entire family is safe, then I'm fine" Charmer answered him

"You know... you can be a little worrier sometimes" Ranger teased her

"Yes, and I'm sure you can be a little warrior sometimes!" Charmer giggled in return "You went at those rats like a whirlwind all those seasons ago!"

"I had to do it. Those rats would have eaten you had I not come to fight too" Ranger said

"You know... you're cute sometimes" Charmer said, deciding to change the subject.

"Me? Cute? Heeheeheeheeee!" Ranger laughed so hard that he fell over, still chortling. When he stopped laughing he continued. "That's a funny thing to say"

"It's the truth" Charmer giggled

"Now come on, we should be thinking for our young ones, they will want peace and quiet right now" Ranger said, though still struggling to hold back a burst of laughter.

"You're cute sometimes too" Ranger said to Charmer, and both laughed together for the next few minutes and then fell asleep, side-by-side.

The male had been following Adder around for the past few weeks, much to her displeasure. She learned that his name was Lithe, and that he had come in search of Sinuous. Adder had to explain to him that he was dead at their third meeting and gradually moved farther from him as she spoke. Lithe made her uncomfortable, especially his frequent glances at her thick body. She finally got used to his presence, but warned him to stay as far from touching her as possible. "If you wish so," Lithe rolled his eyes at her every time she warned him.  
Adder was particularly aggressive towards him and told him to stay away from her while she 'hunted'. Lithe knew she shouldn't be hunting right now; she wouldn't be hungry. Adder was pleased with her lie, and investigated the surrounding bushes in search of a place to hide. Something crept behind her. "I told you not to follow me!" She spat, thinking Lithe was behind her. "You did nothing of the sort," The voice wasn't Lithe's, but a voice so familiar that her stomach felt like it was twisting. She turned and saw…it couldn't be! "You…You were dead!" She gasped. "It'll take more than a stupid rat to bring your Sinuous down," Sinuous grinned at the look of disbelief on Adder's face. He glanced at her lower body and raised a brow. "Mine or have you been un-loyal?" Adder gawped. "Of course they're yours!" She hissed. "Why wouldn't they?" Sinuous glanced upward and saw Lithe quietly watching from a distance away, behind a tree. "Him," Sinuous pointed his striped muzzle in Lithe's direction.  
Adder looked shocked. "I've been trying to avoid him, Sinuous!" She stammered. "Can you make me believe that?" Sinuous asked. Lithe slowly approached. "You get mad at me so quickly." He lisped. "Well, now I have reason." Adder winced, but not at Sinuous' agitated comment. "I swear, I know very little about her. She's very secretive." Lithe glanced at Adder. Sinuous blocked her from his sight. "Well, she's told me a few things; I suppose she'd be able to tell me what she has been doing since my attack!" He turned toward Adder. "You will tell me?" Adder gritted her teeth. "Sin-uu-ouss!" She hissed. "Now isn't the time!" Sinuous looked at Adder to Lithe. "You stay out of this!" He barked at Lithe, who submissively left the scene. Adder climbed under the nearest bush, followed closely by Sinuous.  
later  
"Is this proof enough that they're yours?" Adder asked, shutting her eyes as if to sleep. "Yes," was Sinuous' quiet reply. Seven snakelings were piled together in a mound, all asleep. "May I enter the threshold?" Lithe asked outside. Sinuous was right about to speak, but Adder was first to answer. "It's alright, Lithe," She said. Sinuous raised a brow at her. "But only for a few minutes." When Lithe entered, they could see that the sky was dark pink; it was sunset. Lithe looked down at the snakelings, then to Adder. "I knew you were lying about hunting." He hissed. Sinuous smirked. "Has she lied to you before?" He asked. Adder nudged him and pointed her muzzle at the young. "Hush," Sinuous nodded once and leaned over Adder to look at them. "I can't believe I missed so much," He whispered. Adder pushed one of them closer to his siblings. "At least you didn't miss their birth." She responded. Lithe, feeling abandoned, rolled his eyes and left. It was pointless to speak with them when Sinuous would most likely start up an argument and wake up the babies. He wouldn't dare to do that; he loved Adder, and like a sister as he was supposed to.

As all of the newborn cubs' eyes opened, so did their enthusiasm to explore a little. By the end of March, every cub had developed their own personality. Toad popped by to see Friendly and Russet one day to see how they were getting on.

"Mornin' mateys!" Toad croaked into the entrance gleefully. The cubs were so eager to see who it was that they bowled him right over!

"Oops, sorry mister... um" Friendly junior said

"Toad - matey" Toad said, and then gasped in shock.

"Who're you?" He croaked, his eyes were widened in disbelief, staring at the young cub that had just sat down right in front of him.

"Toad! Good to see you!" Friendly chuckled, climbing out of the earth.

"Eh? Am I seeing things or something?" Toad answered

"I see you've met my son" Friendly chortled at Toad's disbelief. Friendly sometimes couldn't believe it himself.

"Y-your... son? You mean this is...?" Toad stuttered

"These are my cubs" Friendly said to Toad

"Oh! How sweet! Well, you know how I like young'ns and all, but I'm not getting any younger or more flexible matey"

"I did say sorry" Friendly junior whimpered, not daring to wonder at what would come next.

"Oh. I'm not cross with you matey. Not at all, I know how enthusiastic young'ns can be. Well, I'd better be off. Bye-bye mateys!" Toad waved, and then he hopped off in the direction of the pond.

Friendly junior felt a little better, knowing that he hadn't caused any trouble.

"Fancy running into the feller like that!" The male blue cub pounced and landed alongside Friendly junior, who's ears drooped a bit.

"Now, Pace. He didn't mean to run into Toad" Friendly tried to reconciliate the two brothers.

"Clumsy little show-off!" Pace muttered under his breath. Friendly cuffed him soundly.

"I will not have any bullying among my cubs!" Friendly snarled. Pace was shocked into obedience.

"Y-y-y-yes! Any t-thing you say father!" Pace stammered

"Now, Friendly Junior is your brother, and should be treated like so. I'm sure he treats you fairly"

Friendly junior stood by Friendly's side, with a satisfied smile on his face.

Russet paced out of the earth.

"What's all the noise about?" She asked

"Nothing dear, it's sorted now" Friendly answered

"Are you sure?" Russet said

"I'm sure, dear" Friendly replied "Everything's fine"

"If you're sure, then I'm just off hunting" Said Russet

"I want to come!" Said the blue vixen "I can help you!"

"Blueberry, dear. You're too young, later I will take you all out to teach you how to hunt. Later" Russet smiled. Blueberry was the most enthusiastic cub of them all.

Shortly after Russet left, Pace was feeling bored, so he decided to have some fun. But he decided to drag his brother in with him.

"Come on brother! Let's go and sneak off while no-one's watching!"

"No! I'm staying right here!" Friendly junior protested

"Scaredy-cat! Scaredy-cat!" Pace tittered

"I am not!" Friendly junior snapped

"Well come on then! Stop being such a pansy and do something!" Pace chuckled

While their father wasn't watching them, they snuck off after their mother.

"I don't like this" Friendly junior whimpered "Pace, I don't like this at all!"

"Be quiet or you'll give us away!" Pace snapped

"You continue if you want, but I'm going back!" Friendly junior said

"What? So you can tell father exactly where I've gone? No, you're staying with me!" Pace scowled "Anyway, we won't have anything to worry about if we just keep quiet!"

It so happened that Plucky was passing by where the two cubs were hiding out, and heard them arguing. Playfully, he decided to reveal them. He sneaked in behind the bush where they were hiding and jumped out on them! Poor Friendly junior also fainted!

"Well, well, well! What have we here!" Plucky chortled to himself "What are you doing so far from your earth, eh?"

"Nothing! Nothing! We're just out adventuring!" Pace panicked

"Adventuring? Don't you think you're a little young for that? Young Pace?" Plucky asked innocently

"No! I'm not too young for anything!" Pace said, sticking his nose up in the air. "Yowch!" He squealed when he felt something step on his tail.

"Come on you two!" Friendly said sternly, lifting Pace up by the scruff of his neck. Plucky lifted Friendly junior up, and both foxes took the cubs back to their earth.

"It's a stern reprimand for you two when you get home!" Friendly said to them both

Friendly junior couldn't help but feel a little injustice. He hadn't wanted to leave the sight of his father, Pace had forced him to.

"Now, Pace. Tell me why you sneaked off with your brother when I wasn't watching you" Friendly asked

"I just wanted to go after mother, but Friendly wanted me to go elsewhere with him!"

"That's not true!" Friendly junior exclaimed, but Friendly put a paw across his mouth.

"Pace's side of the story first, then you can tell me what happened" Friendly said

"So, I went off with him to adventure, we were hiding in the bushes when Plucky jumped out on us!" Pace said "It scared the life out of me!"

"Ok, I think that's enough" Friendly said to Pace. "Now, Friendly junior, tell me exactly what happened from your point of view"

Friendly junior told his father everything that was true, even the part where Plucky jumped out on them, and how Pace had bullied him into adventuring along with him.

"Pace, is that true?" Friendly asked

"Yes" Pace sighed, his ears drooped significantly, it was the genuine look of shame.

"Well then, I'm glad you finally told the truth, but why didn't you tell the truth sooner?"

"I didn't want to get into trouble, especially big trouble" Pace whimpered

Friendly understood, he had been in trouble a couple of times when Bold had done something silly, so he also understood how Friendly junior felt.

Both cubs looked genuinely sorry, so Friendly let them off with a warning.

"Hey, you'll soon be big enough to go hunting with us. You'll see" Soothed Friendly, he smiled at them both as they looked back. Friendly junior's look of being shamed was gone and a very happy smile was on his face. Pace also had a similar look on his. Somehow, this made Friendly feel more comfortable.

"I hope that those two can behave themselves when we're teaching them how to hunt" Friendly sighed, remembering how good he had been at hunting when he was their age.  
At that very moment, Russet returned.

"Have I been too long?" She asked

"No, you came back at just the right time" Friendly said

"Why? What happened?" Russet asked hurriedly

"Two of our cubs were so eager to go hunting, they decided to follow you"

"Who?" Russet asked

"Pace and Friendly junior. I can see that they are going to be good hunters when we teach them. They're so enthusiastic" Friendly chuckled, remembering his hunting sessions.

"Well, let's hope they're not too enthusiastic. Enthusiasm is a good thing, but if you get carried away, well... awful things can happen" Russet said, wisely.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, dear" Friendly smiled, he nuzzled her soothingly before tucking in to his share of the meal.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

**Return of a Wanderer**

The morning sun rose above dark thundery clouds. Last night's thunderstorm had really dampened the lowlands of the park into a really muddy mess. Friendly had awoken early, and he slowly squelched his way through the soft marshy meadow on the lookout for a tasty meal. Friendly tried to keep the squelching noise of his paws pressing into the soggy soil down, but it was like trying to land in deep water from a great height without making a splash. Friendly rarely came to this part of the park, so he hoped that his hunting session here would be bountiful. He had five cubs and a mate to look after, he couldn't let them down. As he squelched through deeper mud, he saw another fox, one that looked very familiar, but had an ugly scar across his right eye, and a very distinguishing limp. Friendly also thought he recognized the scent, but it had been years since he smelled this scent which seemed all too familiar. Who was it? Friendly stopped squelching his way through the marshy lowland and made his way to the top of the small hill upon where this fox now sat, surveying the land. Friendly thought fiercely, trying to remember who the scent belonged to.

Friendly sat down next to the familiar fox.

"Do I know you?" Friendly asked, still trying to remember who it could be.

The fox turned his head towards Friendly, as he did, Friendly suddenly remembered who it was.

"Bold? No! It can't be!" Friendly exclaimed. All this time, Friendly and the rest of the family thought that Bold had passed away. Seeing him now, alive and well was almost too shocking to bear.

"Yes, brother. It's me" Bold answered. Bold's voice rasped slightly, but otherwise it was definitely his voice.

"Where have you been all this time? We believed that you were dead long ago!" Friendly exclaimed

"It's a long story, I'll explain to everybody later. Where's Whisper?" Bold asked

"Whisper? She's quite well. Your son is too. He's the new leader" Friendly answered

"My son? Leader of the Farthing Wood animals?" Bold answered

"Appointed by our Father himself" Friendly smiled.

"Well let's go see him! I have waited far too long to return to the park, but I felt it was necessary" Bold said, eager to see Whisper again and itching to meet his son for the first time.

Meanwhile, Friendly and Russet's cubs Pace, Friendly junior, Lucky, Cherry and Mystery were all playing together outside in the muddy soil. They loved it! There was plenty of room to play in and wrestle each other into the soil.

Russet looked over them. She sighed to herself.

"Those little cubs will all require a good bath once they're finished!"

Just then, Whisper approached. She hadn't seen the cubs yet.

"Hello Whisper" Russet smiled warmly, wagging her tail.

Whisper smiled in reply to Russet. "What a healthy brood of cubs you have"

"I know. Me and Friendly were lucky. We couldn't have asked for better"

"When my Plucky was born, he had a brother and a sister. They were both unhealthy though" Whisper sighed "If only Bold were here to see him"

"You should take another mate, there's no need to keep feeling depressed about loosing him, there are plenty of foxes around which may suit your taste" Russet said to Whisper

"I'll never take another mate. I neglected Bold, and now I regret it. What kind of mate am I?!"

"A very beautiful one" A voice answered. Whisper looked around, flabbergasted. There was Bold, sitting right next to Friendly, Russet's mate.

"Bold! Is it really you?" Whisper exclaimed, almost too shocked to speak. Bold nodded

"Yes Whisper, I've returned to you" Bold answered, even though he was almost completely healed, his voice did still have a sort of croak in it.

Whisper ran to Bold, crying in tears.

"Bold! I'm so sorry! I should never have put you through all that, I should have known it would be far too much for you" Whisper sobbed, crying into Bold's shoulder.

"Whisper, don't worry about me anymore, I'm almost completely healed now" Bold managed to say into Whisper's ear, which was almost completely folded with shame. Bold looked at his brother and shrugged.

"Females, eh?" Friendly chuckled "I should know"

Russet glared at him.

"I don't mean you dearest, honestly!" Friendly spluttered, noticing Russet's somewhat angry eyes glaring at him.

"Where are the cubs?" Russet asked Friendly, still not blinking

"Oh, they're out and about, playing, you know" Friendly answered coolly.

"And you don't know where they are?" Russet asked suspiciously

"No. Why?" Friendly asked

"Because they are your cubs! As well as mine. We should know where they're playing, it's a parent's job!" Russet dictated hotly

"Well, it's no good shouting at one another here, we'll go and search for them" Friendly answered, slightly shocked by Russet's outburst, but still struggling to not appear flustered. Friendly and Russet left Whisper and Bold in peace, allowing them time to catch up on past events.

Meanwhile, Pace, Lucky, Mystery, Blueberry and Friendly junior were playing hide-and-seek. It was great fun.

Pace was the seeker. He had found Blueberry easily, but Lucky was really suiting his name, lucky was too much of an understatement for that one when it came to hide-and-seek.

Pace searched behind a large sycamore tree. That was where he found Mystery.

"Found you!" Pace exclaimed

"You always search this tree!" Mystery sighed, walking back to the earth.

"You always hide there, it's easy to locate you!" Pace answered her, and then continued on his quest for his siblings. He searched behind a small oak tree.

"Hmmm, no-one there" Pace muttered, he searched through the nearby thorn-bushes. Some clever field-mice had once made their den in here, the thorns protected them against attackers such as badgers and foxes. However, now that the entire colony had perished from last winter, the thorn-bushes were starting to grow back again. No large animal could get inside without getting badly scratched, but a young fox cub could easily get in. Pace peeked inside. There, he found Friendly junior, his brother, trying hard to camouflage himself against the leaves.

"Found you!" Pace chuckled, Friendly junior did not move.

"Sssso you did!" Said an male adder, slithering out of the hole in the bushes.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry sir, I didn't mean to..." Pace stopped talking as the snake wound it's way around Pace's legs.

"What are you doing!" Pace yapped with fright

"Teaching you a very good lesssson!" The adder hissed, it wound it's body tighter around his legs. Pace tried to run away, but he tripped over the adder's amazingly powerful coils.

Fortunately, Plucky was passing by, and saw Pace being snared by the adder. Plucky snarled, this adder was a threat. He had to teach it a very good lesson; messing with a farthing-land cub was punishable by the leader, which Plucky had recently been appointed as.

The adder was just about to strike at Pace's exposed paws when Plucky bounded in and knocked the adder senseless with his own paws.

"Pace! Are you all right?" Plucky asked worriedly

"I thought he was going to kill me!" Pace exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me!" He shot at his brother, who was now crawling from the prickly vegetation which had served as his hiding place.

"I was trying not to get bitten myself!" Friendly junior snapped, "What just happened to you would have happened to me if I hadn't kept still"

"You did well, Friendly junior" Plucky smiled, "As long as you are both all right"

"All right! I'll give you all right! You saw that adder threatening me and you did nothing about it!" Pace growled at his brother

"I saw Plucky coming, I was just about to tell you when he bounded in and knocked that horrible creature out" Friendly junior answered, a little hurt by Pace's accusations.

"Now, you two! Don't argue, the point is that you are both unharmed, now let's get you home"

"We can't, we still have to find Lucky!" Pace insisted

"Lucky? Oh right!" Plucky said, realizing who Lucky was, "Lucky! Games up, you've got to go home!" He called

Lucky heard Plucky's voice and came running. He had been hiding in an old badger's sett nearby.

"Oh, so that's where you were hiding, eh?" Pace grinned, "I'll take a good note of that for next time"

"Make sure you stay away from adders next time, that one may come looking for you again" Plucky warned

"I don't know, but I am not going to be caught like that again!" Pace huffed, determined not to appear weak, even though he had been in comparison to the adder.

The next day, after his humiliating experience with the adder, Pace was determined to get his own back, as he couldn't do it with the adder, he decided to play a trick on his brother instead!

"It was right here!" Pace called, looking down into the pond from a six inch high rock-face which stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Where?" Friendly junior asked, puzzled "I can't see _anything_ in there!"

Pace then decided to do it, he shoved his brother hard, and it had the desired effect. Friendly junior fell headfirst into the pond!

Friendly junior was good at swimming, but he wasn't very strong in comparison to his weight. When he reached the rocky wall, he lifted his front paws over the edge, but his legs didn't want to reach it. He was stuck, forced to keep his legs paddling to stay afloat in the somewhat deep water. Pace couldn't help but laugh aloud at his brother's efforts to climb out.

Toad was swimming underwater when he noticed a young fox's pair of legs splashing and kicking, with a very wet bushy tail drooping sadly between them. Toad surfaced next to the young fox, he was horrified to see that Friendly junior was in trouble, already he was starting to tire of trying to climb up the six-inch-high wall.

"What happened to you matey!" Toad croaked worriedly, treading water to keep himself afloat.

"That bully of a brother of mine – Pace..." Friendly junior panted, "Pushed me in and now I can't climb out!" He wailed

Toad dived under the surface and tried to boost Friendly junior up, but he was too heavy, and trying to push him further towards the wall was no use either. Toad resurfaced and looked around, looking for a solution. He also took stock of the situation. Friendly junior's legs were too short to reach the bottom, which was a few feet deep, and he couldn't pull himself out. The rocky wall, at six inches high, opposed the struggling cub's efforts further. Just then, he could see a small muddy beach just around the corner from where they were. He patted Friendly junior on the head gently to get his attention.

"Look matey! You see that beach over yonder?" Toad croaked

Friendly junior looked around, he did see it, but it seemed an awful long way away.

"Swim for that matey!" Toad croaked, "I'll swim alongside you all the way!"

Friendly junior lifted his paws off of the rocky wall and paddled towards the muddy beach. It seemed to take an eternity to get there, but he was greatly relieved when he did reach it"  
"Thank you Toad! Thank you so much!" Friendly junior squeaked

"No trouble at all matey, I have a few words to say to that bullying brother of yours, where is he now?" Toad asked, looking around the pond carefully

"There he is! I have a few words to say to him too!" Friendly junior said

Friendly junior ran towards his brother, with Toad on his neck.

Pace was still chuckling from watching his brother trying to climb out of the pond. He felt as though he had got his own back on him two times over for that one! That was until Friendly junior smashed into him, knocking them both over and sending Toad flying headfirst into the pond.

"What was that all about? Why did you do that to me!" Friendly junior exclaimed, feeling extremely hurt and insulted

"Well now I've got my own back on you for not telling me about that dreadful adder!" Pace snapped

"Now was that really necessary matey?" Toad asked, hopping over to the two brothers. "If it hadn't been for me, poor Friendly junior would still be there, tired out and ready to sink!"

"Well, I suppose you're right" Pace sighed, suddenly realizing that although it seemed like a joke, it could have easily gone horribly wrong.

"I'm sorry, Friendly" Pace mumbled, already feeling a tear start to drop from his watery eyes. He hung his head in shame, his ears drooped considerably.

"Now, there's no need for all that emotion either!" Toad exclaimed "Or you'll... make me... cry!" Toad sniffled, and he started sobbing too.

Friendly junior was saw how sorry Pace looked, and he took the best course of action known to a farthing wood animal.

"Well... I forgive you" Friendly junior said to his brother "But only if you promise, never to do that again!"

"I promise..." Pace began, but he got no further, Friendly junior was nuzzling his chest, a sign of forgiveness. Pace rested his chin on his brother's head, letting the tears roll freely down his face.

The next day – which was rather cloudy – Ranger and Charmer visited Russet and Friendly with their three cubs. Friendly was astonished to see a pure white cub among the two other red or blue cubs.

"We've decided to call her, Snow" Said Charmer, she would be perfectly camouflaged in the winter

"And this is Rusty" Said Ranger, pointing to the red cub, who looked exceptionally well built.

"And this is..." Charmer began, but her cub cut her off

"We can speak Mum!" The little blue cub exclaimed "I'm Sapphire"

"May we introduce ourselves?" Pace asked

"Go ahead dear" Charmer smiled

"I'm Pace" Pace answered boldly

"I'm Mystery" Mystery said, smiling at her cousins

"I'm Lucky" Lucky said, smiling at Charmer

"I'm Blueberry" Blueberry giggled, smiling at her cousins like her sister.

"And I'm Friendly" Friendly junior said to them all rather boldly "Friendly junior"

"Well! What a delightful lot of names! You know, you are lucky to have parents such as yours" Charmer smiled at them.

"Especially me" Lucky commented, and burst out laughing afterwards, everybody joined in.

"Well, we're going to have a chat with your parents, now run along and play, go on!" Charmer smiled at them. All eight of the young cubs left to play.

While Ranger, Charmer, Friendly and Russet were chatting about events past and present, the cubs decided to play their favourite game – hide-and-seek.

The female cubs split up and played their own game by the pond. The boys, however, decided to play in an unexplored area, near the Pine trees.

Shortly, after playing in the pine trees, they found themselves lost.

"Oh no! We're lost!" Friendly junior whined, regretting even thinking of playing hide-and-seek in here. This forest was full of scary noises and spooky sights. The three cubs found a hollow log to hide in, which offered them some shelter from the chilly wind which blew through the trees.

"My parents must have told me a million times to stay out of these woods!" Rusty whimpered

"Same here, it is the old territory of the infamous Scarface" Friendly junior answered

"Don't say that name!" Rusty exclaimed, "It's bad luck to say that creature's name, especially in here!"

"Don't be daft! Scarface is long gone now!" Pace said, "What's he gonna do, haunt us to death?"

Just then a twig nearby was heard snapping. The three cubs screamed

"What's all the yelling about, huh?" Lucky said

"We're lost! Lost and forgotten by now I should think!" Friendly junior whimpered

"Oh, stop whimpering you lot, you little weak cubs always try to scare yourselves like this!" Pace huffed

"Careful, Pace. Rusty is extremely strong in comparison to you" Lucky warned

"I'd like to see him try to defeat me!" Pace grinned

"You're on!" Rusty growled, and he charged towards Pace. Rusty was really a big softie, but he could fight if he needed to. Pace fought back as best he could, but he was bowled over by his cousin's heavier weight.

"Woah! How can you weigh that much!" Pace exclaimed, slightly winded from being smashed in the stomach

"Play-fighting with my father" Rusty chuckled, "He trained me to fight when I was only little. I've almost doubled my body mass now!" He boasted

"Excuse me, but this is not helping us to get home!" Friendly junior said, only too anxious to find the way out

"Quite right, we should be helping our parents find us" Rusty agreed

"Muuuuuuummmmm!" Pace howled, his cry echoed eerily around the trees.

Friendly junior and Rusty almost jumped out of their fur! They did jump out of the log and into the nearby bushes though.

"Pace!" They exclaimed as they popped their heads out of the bush, rubbing their ears

"We have to help them find us, just like I did" Pace said

"But not that loud, surely!" Lucky exclaimed, whom had jumped straight up out of the log through a hole in the roof when Pace had howled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, otherwise they'll never hear us!" Pace argued, he made as if to howl again, but Rusty covered his mouth with his paw.

"No, we'll just wait here until they find us" Rusty said, the girls know where we are playing, they'll tell our parents when they get back, see?"

"You're right, but what are we going to do in the meantime?" Friendly junior whimpered

"There's nothing we can do now except wait" Rusty said "I wish we could continue playing our game, but then we risk getting separated and therefore even more lost than we are now"

Just then, they heard Ranger and Friendly calling for them.

"See? I told you we should help them find us!" Pace exclaimed "We're over here!" Pace called into the wind

"Charmer, Russet! They're over here!" Friendly called

"Oh thank goodness! We've told you time and time again to stay out of here!" Charmer said sternly, but nuzzling Rusty soothingly. Russet was nuzzling her cubs too.

"Did you know that Bold's returned?" Friendly asked Ranger

"No! Why didn't you say earlier?" Ranger asked

"I was going to, but then our female cubs returned and told us the boys had gone to play near this wood" Friendly explained

"...but now you know you mustn't come in here again!" Charmer was saying to Rusty

"This is the old territory of an old enemy. To this day they still call it 'Scarface's forest', and no farthing land creature ever goes into it" Russet finished

The four parents guided their cubs out of the spooky forest.

"Still, you were clever enough to all stay in one place" Charmer said to them, actually feeling proud of them all for all staying in the same spot.

"At least we were clever enough to do that, right Friendly?" Lucky smiled

"Right, Lucky" Friendly junior replied, giving his brother a playful shove

The two brothers chuckled together as they were taken back home.

Back at their earth, Pace and Rusty decided to have a game of wrestling. Pace wanted to be just as strong as Rusty was. Friendly junior and Lucky played a quiet game of 'tame the fox' with Snow, Sapphire and Blueberry. Mystery was too busy examining a large thistle, which had purple flowers on it which seemed to attract an entire nest of butterflies. Mystery gazed at the butterflies as they fluttered around the plant, some landing on it, others more interested in the flowers next to it. Mystery is just like Dreamer, don't you think?

The End


	5. Chapter 5

**New Friends and Old Enemies**

One night, the rain came down as though there was no tomorrow.

While the thunder clashed and the lightning flashed across the pitch-black sky, Bully was secretly plotting his first attack on the White Deer Park animals. Bully desperately wanted revenge for the loss of his tail and beloved 'boys' he had lost in the previous battles.

"It's going to be rather difficult, boss" Brat said to his leader

"What? What did you say, Brat?" Bully asked, he had been thinking of other things that he hadn't even heard what Brat had said.

"I said; it's going to be harder to conquer them now, most of them have young now. Even that Adder has twelve young snakes!"

"Ah! That's Perfect! If we cannot kill them, we'll kill their little ones!" Bully grinned, "And we'll do it so that no-one suspects it was us!"

"But surely they'll be training their young ones to fight and hunt?" Brat whimpered

"Idiot! They'll be too young to fight rats such as us! They'll be overwhelmed! Oh, how many do we have now?" Bully asked

"About two hundred females, all pregnant, and ninety-seven males, all worn out" Brat sighed

"All worn out? How can you get worn out from mating?" Bully growled, he seized a female who was standing nearby, yanking her into position next to him.

"Is this one pregnant yet?" Bully asked Brat sharply

"Yes, boss. She's your Mag" Brat grinned

"Oh! Bully! You're absolutely lovely!" Mag giggled. She was carrying young, and they were due to be born within the next week.

"We'll raise an even bigger army this time! We'll conquer White Deer Park yet!"  
"Indeed we will! Oh, Bully! I've always loved you" Mag sighed happily, fainting on Bully's shoulder.

"Females" Bully sighed, dropping Mag onto the floor...

By next morning the rain had stopped, but clouds still hung low in the sky. Friendly and Russet took their cubs out for a hunting demonstration. They had left it a little late, but the recent events and bad weather had been a good reason to delay it a while.

The grass was still drenched from the previous night's rain, saturating the cubs' paws with water significantly.

"My paws are soaked through!" Pace whined

"So are mine, you aren't the only one who's got something to complain about!" Lucky frowned, shaking his paws vigorously. Water sprayed in all directions.

"How much further do we have to go?" Friendly junior whimpered, "My paws can't stand much more of this"

"Don't worry darlings, it's only a few more minutes" Russet smiled at them, "Come on, we'll be nice and dry soon"

"I'll be glad when we are nice and dry. I'm soaked right now" Friendly said to Russet, "I can only imagine how our poor cubs are feeling in these rather unfavourable conditions"

"The sun will come out soon, I'm sure of it" Russet smiled, nuzzling Friendly and then turning to the cubs.

"Come on, don't look so glum. You know it only upsets me" Russet said to them soothingly, "We'll be there soon"

"The sooner the better" Lucky muttered

Finally, they arrived at their preferred hunting spot. It was rather shaded from the rain due to heavy vegetation, which was also bound to make it a preferable place for mice and voles to make their home nearby. The ground was still a little soggy, but not as much as the open meadow they had walked through to get here.

Soon, Friendly and Russet were showing their cubs how to effectively hunt: Friendly crouched down behind some long grass, kept his eyes upon the target; a pine cone, and pounced. Friendly landed on top of the pine cone almost noiselessly. Russet was nearby, but she was practicing with actual prey. She had spotted a lone shrew nearby and she did the same as Friendly did. She crouched down behind a large rock, making herself almost invisible. The shrew continued munching on it's own lunch, unaware of the blue vixen crouching only inches away from it. Russet waited just until he stopped munching, and then she leaped into the air with ease. The shrew barely had time to think what was flying towards it before Russet landed right on top of it, snapping her jaws shut around the unfortunate creature.

"Nicely done, Russet" Friendly remarked

"Thank you" Russet smiled, then she turned to the cubs. "Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first?"

"I will" Pace volunteered

"I thought you might" Friendly chuckled, "Go for the Pine cone first though"

"Ohh, Dad!" Pace sighed. He had wanted to catch a shrew, like his mother; but he practiced on the pine cone first, anyway. He crouched down in the long grass, becoming entirely invisible from view, and then he pounced. Pace shot through the air like an arrow, but landed just a few inches short of the pine cone.

"Hard luck, son" Friendly sighed, "Better luck next time, eh?"

"I nearly had it! I did!" Pace protested indignantly, "I was sure I had it!"

Next it was Lucky's turn. Lucky did the same as Pace, he shot through the air, and landed right on top of the target.

"Now that, was lucky! I was sure I was going to underestimate the distance for that" Lucky grinned

"But you didn't. You succeeded. Well done, son" Friendly smiled at him

Friendly junior went next. He trotted into the long grass, sighted the target, and leaped at it. He flew through the air, and landed neatly upon the pine cone. However, Friendly junior was a little bit chubby compared to Pace and Lucky, and he lost his balance after landing.

"You almost had it!" Friendly called to him encouragingly, "Practice makes perfect though"

"Very true, it does" Said a voice from behind them, it was Bold

"Bold? What are you doing out and about in these conditions?" Friendly asked

"Oh, keeps the old leg nice and comfortable. I wish I had been more careful outside now" Bold winced as he sat next to his brother, "I heard the warden say that it'll never be what it was, but it will get better over time"

"You still haven't told me what happened to you" Friendly said, "What happened to you out there?"

"Well, everything was going fine. I met a badger called Shadow out there. I wandered into her sett by mistake. Anyway, after I rescued her from a trap that was meant for me, we became best friends. Then while I was trying to catch my supper, the hunters were out and about with their noisy weapons. I ran, but one of them saw me. He shot me right through the thigh" Bold explained, "After that, I moved into town and met Whisper. She took pity on me and let me stay with her. After meeting another friend; Rollo – a great big dog with a good heart, we became mates. But then she wanted me to return to White Deer Park with her. I protested at first, but then she said she was carrying my cubs. I had to get her to a safe haven. That's what I did. I nearly died in the attempt, but I did it" Bold finished

"Well, that explains what happened at the beginning, before you 'died', but what about after that?" Friendly inquired

"That'll have to wait until another day. It's a long story" Bold sighed, "You're teaching them how to hunt, I see" He said, changing the subject

"Well, yes. This is their first hunting session. They're doing pretty well so far" Friendly answered

"True. I saw that little one that looks just like you very nearly succeed. What's his name?" Bold asked

"Well, we called him Friendly junior. He looks just like me – as you said – and he even acts like me sometimes too"

"Oh dear" Bold grinned. Friendly and Bold chuckled together for a while

"He's not that bad though" Friendly said, "He's like me but without the suspicion we had during our cub-hood. Really I want him to stay that way"

"What about that little blue one, sitting by his mother?" Bold asked keenly

"That's Pace. He has similar characteristics to you, really" Friendly answered

"Oh really? I don't really like the sound of that very much either" Bold smiled

"He's not too bad though. He'd never leave the park" Friendly replied

"I wouldn't say the land outside the park is a bad place" Bold said, "You just need to watch where you're going. One thing I didn't do much of. Who are the two females?"

"Well, the one that looks like Dreamer is called Mystery – I'll tell you why in a minute – and the blue one we named Blueberry" Friendly answered

"Mystery and Blueberry" Bold chortled, "Why those names?"

"Well, Mystery was named because she's got a detective's eye. She always tries her best to solve any mystery or puzzle she's given. It's also a mystery how she survived when they were newly born. Pace, Lucky, Blueberry and Friendly junior were the greediest cubs I ever saw when it came to suckling. Mystery had very little milk to go on, but she survived, and now look at her" Friendly smiled at his cubs affectionately, "I just adore them all"

"Well, you should have seen yourselves when you were newborn cubs" Said a familiar voice behind them, "You were so greedy that I almost ran out of milk to give you all!" Vixen chuckled

"Oh, Mum!" Bold and Friendly sighed at the same time

The cubs started laughing together. Russet and Vixen joined in. Bold and Friendly turned a deep shade of red in their embarrassment.

Vixen, who had been thinking that she was talking to Charmer, suddenly realized who was there.

"Bold? No! It can't be! I saw you pass away, what are you doing back here?" Vixen asked, her mouth fluttering in shock as she spoke.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you all when I'm feeling a little bit better" Bold answered. His leg had successfully been healed by the warden, but he still felt a little weak from the journey and the surgery that the warden had done for him.

"But Bold – why?" Vixen sobbed

"I didn't want you to worry about me, so if I did die outside it would make no difference. After having another close encounter with death, I decided it's high time to be somewhere safe. A fox outside White Deer Park has no hope in my condition" Bold groaned

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Come here" Vixen sighed happily, "You're alive, and that's what matters" She smiled at her son. He had been through plenty of hardship already. The last thing he needed was a lecture or a telling off...

Later, Pace, Friendly Junior and Lucky decided to play a game of hunting together. They would see who caught the most prey, and then they would share it out evenly. Whoever finished eating and sharing without any odd remainders left would win the game.

"There's a nice rat for my supper" Pace grinned, he crouched down, and leaped towards the rat. The rat didn't even know what hit him! Pace had killed him instantly by landing on top of it. But just as Pace was about to take his meal back to where his brothers had placed their prey, the bushes quivered vigourously. In next-to-no-time, Pace, Lucky and Friendly junior were surrounded by hundreds of rats!

"Perfect. Well done, boyos!" Bully cheered, "This is the perfect time for my revenge!"

"You ain't taking us without a fight!" Friendly junior snarled at Bully

"Eh? Oh, don't you think so?" Bully smirked, closing his army around the three cubs slowly but surely. All of a sudden, Bully shouted:

"Attack! Capture them! I want my revenge now!"

Five rats set themselves upon each of the young foxes. The cubs fought valiantly, but were overwhelmed by ten more rats. As one rat fell, five more filled it's place. They were sure their end was near...

Then, there was a flash of orange, blue and black. The rats scattered in fright.

Friendly and Russet had noticed Pace, Lucky and Friendly junior were missing. Shadow and Hurkel had seen the rats bullying the cubs and had jumped straight into the fray. The foxes and the badgers had come from opposite sides of the fray, both fox and badger alike unaware of the other's presence.

The result? Friendly ended up being thrown into the nearby bushes with three rats in his mouth. Russet had been forced aside by Shadow into a rabbit's burrow under a large sycamore tree.

Pace and Friendly junior were better off than their rescuers. They were unhurt, but shocked and slightly shaken up.

Shadow was nursing her head from where it had collided with Russet. Hurkel was apologizing to Friendly, who was stuck headfirst in the thick gorse bush.

"Sorry Friendly! Didn't see you coming" Hurkel apologized

"That's - all right... Don't think you could get me out of here do you?" Friendly asked, trying to wiggle himself down through the thick branches of shrubbery.

"I can try" Hurkel said

Hurkel managed to snap a few branches off, and all of a sudden, Friendly fell right down the bush and landed in a heap at the bottom.

"Oh, Friendly!" Russet exclaimed

"Don't worry, I'm all right, dearest" Friendly said calmly, "Thanks, Hurkel"

"Oh, you're very welcome..." Hurkel answered, "...but don't you dare try anything like that again. You had me and Russet extremely worried there!"

However, poor Lucky had been in the very middle of it all. Firstly, dozens of rats had attacked him at once. Then he had had to jump out of the way of Friendly and Hurkel approaching him rapidly from both sides, not a very easy task when there are a dozen rats clinging to your fur. Then he had landed right on top of Bully, who was just about to flee the scene. Now he lay wounded in a thick thorn-bush, after Bully had literally pushed him aside. Pace and Friendly junior were attending to him. However, he had two thorns in one paw, which were both too deep for his brothers to remove effectively.

"Ouch! What are you two trying to do? Rip me paw off?" Lucky yelped

"Stop squirming! We almost had one out that time!" Friendly junior grumbled

"What would you do if you had two thorns lodged in your paws?" Lucky snapped, yelping every time Pace or Friendly junior tried to remove the vicious sharp thorns, which only worked their way in deeper at their efforts.

"It's no use, we'll never get them out" Pace sighed, "They're already in too deep for us to reach now"

"We can't just give up on him!" Friendly junior exclaimed, "He's our brother!"

"We can't remove these thorns, but who can?" Pace tilted his head in thought.

"Maybe the Warden can" Said Russet, who was standing over them.

"Mother..." Lucky gasped, "I'm wounded!"

"You're lucky to be alive" Russet smiled warmly, nuzzling him

"Ouch!" Lucky yelped, gasping at an agonizing surge of pain he endured

"Oh, we didn't tell you. Bully bit him quite hard there" Pace told his mother

"I wish you'd have told me a bit sooner!" Russet answered

"I'll take him" Friendly said, "The warden is a human, only Plucky has been to the warden's residence before, does anyone know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him in ages" Russet answered

"Neither have I" Shadow said, "But the warden's dog, Rollo, he apparently knows Whisper and Bold pretty well"

"How-? Ah, I see. Rollo can call the warden out" Said Friendly, "But that doesn't help us to get the warden to help Lucky without frightening him"

"I think poor Lucky is close to falling unconscious" Shadow answered, "The poor wee lad"

"Hang on, I remember seeing Plucky now, only a few hours ago actually" Hurkel interrupted, "He was at Fox's earth, discussing leadership tactics and the necessary requirements on how to be a leader"

So Friendly picked Lucky up by the scruff of his neck and raced away to Fox's earth.

Fox and Vixen were were talking about recent events outside their earth. The warm sunshine glistened through the branches above the hollow, making the entire world seem good-natured and friendly.

"You know, Bold never actually said he forgave me before he passed away" Fox sighed

"Bold didn't die. He passed out" Vixen answered

"What?" Fox yapped

"Bold is still with us. He's returned to us" Vixen said, "Please don't be too hard with him, Fox. He's still in a sorry state" She continued, not wanting him to hurt Bold again.

"I'll go and talk with him a little bit later" Fox smiled at her, "I also don't want to lose our son again"

Just then, Friendly bounded into the Hollow, carrying his cub Lucky by the scruff of his neck.

"Hullo Friendly, old son" Fox yawned, "What brings you here?"

Friendly gently put Lucky down on a soft, mossy bank of earth and explained that Lucky had been injured by Bully and his rats, and that Plucky may be able to help them to get Lucky to the warden

"I see" Fox said, "Well, Plucky left about an hour ago, he didn't say where he was going though"

"Oh" Friendly sighed, "Well I've heard that the warden's dog, Rollo is a friendly type. I'll see if he can help" And with that, Friendly picked Lucky up again and darted off towards the warden's house.

"Well, I'm glad that everybody is starting to turn towards Plucky for assistance" Fox sighed to Vixen, "Looking back, I feel older than ever before"

Vixen agreed but said nothing. She also felt older when she looked back into the past. Everything had flown by so quickly. At least she was with her mate, and they were enjoying every minute which passed.

Friendly and Lucky arrived at the warden's house a few minutes later. Friendly paused for a while, making sure the coast was clear, then he lay Lucky down carefully next to a small bush and then Friendly hid behind it. Rollo was rolling around in the yard when he saw the little cub lying there. Rollo bounded over to investigate. Lucky whimpered, the sight of the great dog bounding towards him frightened him, but he couldn't run away, not with the thorns impaled in his paw.

Rollo stopped. Friendly emerged from the bush and told Rollo what had happened.

"Oh. I'll call the warden out. He should be able to fix your son's paw, no trouble" Rollo answered

"Look after him for me will you?" Friendly asked, "And come and find me when he's better. I don't really want to leave him, but I can't remove those thorns. My other sons Pace and Friendly junior tried their best, but they only worked their way in deeper" Friendly explained

"I see. Don't you worry, the warden is a good human. He looks after me well, and I'll make sure he looks after Lucky too"

"Thank you, Rollo" Friendly smiled. Lucky whimpered quietly, "Don't worry son, I'll be back" Friendly said, and then he raced off.

"You may want to cover your ears" Rollo said, "I'm going to get the warden's attention"

Lucky folded his ears down, then Rollo howled noisily.

The warden was enjoying some buttered toast and tea when he heard Rollo's howling.

"Bloody dog" The warden cursed, pushing the table away.

Rollo continued howling until the warden started walking over to them. Lucky unfolded his ears and whimpered as the warden approached him and Rollo.

"You poor little thing" The warden said, "Let's see that paw"

"Oh, that's nasty, how did you manage to do that?"

Poor Lucky wasn't sure what to think. Was this human really friendly or was he just playing it? Lucky didn't find out. He passed out as the warden stroked his fur comfortingly.

At that moment, Friendly had stopped running, having run out of breath. Then, as he was about to dart off again, he saw a band of assorted animals passing by. There were three foxes - two male and one female - several field-mice, four voles, a falcon, six hedgehogs and a family of red squirrels. Friendly didn't know what to think, he'd never seen such a sight before. Then he remembered. His father and mother had entered the park like this several years ago, with a large band of animals who had fled invading human encroachment in Farthing Wood.

"I'm going to build the most incomprehensible underground tunnel system that any mole has dug before!" A mole squeaked, she was sitting on top of the vixen's head.

"I wonder if Whisper could be here" Said the younger fox, he was around Friendly's age.

"It would be nice to see our daughter again" The vixen said

"Well, we'll find out if she's here later. We must find a place for our woodland community to live" The older fox answered

Friendly kept himself hidden, he wasn't sure if these were enemies or friends. He waited until they disappeared, and then he went to his father's earth to tell him about the newcomers.

"A band of animals, you say?" Fox inquired

"Indeed... Three foxes... several field mice... four voles... a bird-of-prey... six hedgehogs... as well as a family of red squirrels!" Friendly panted

"I don't really see what all of the fuss is about, Friendly" Vixen said, "I mean, three foxes, field mice, voles, hedgehogs and squirrels can't really do us much harm can they? If it was a family of adders who were up to no good, then we'd have cause for concern"

"What did the bird of prey look like?" Fox asked, hoping that none of the smaller animals would be in any immediate danger.

"Well, it was quite a large bird. It had eyes like Kestrel's, speckled breast feathers, greyish plumage and big yellow talons" Friendly answered

"I've heard of birds like that. They can dive at breakneck speeds" Fox said, "A Peregrine Falcon"

"A Pere-what?" Friendly asked, puzzled

"A Falcon. That bird could be dangerous to the Rabbit and Hare population" Fox said, "Could you find Plucky and inform him, son?"

"Right away" Friendly answered, and he raced away to Plucky's earth.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what he'll do without me around" Fox sighed, "I wish I'd had the privilege of raising our cubs properly"

"Don't grumble, Fox. We've lived to suit our purposes and now were at the age where we should be enjoying what we've done in our lifetime" Vixen said softly, nuzzling her mate affectionately.

Later, the new band of animals were excited to hear that this was the same nature reserve the Farthing Wood Animals had arrived several years ago. They had sworn an oath to protect one another, just like the Farthing Wood Animals. Plucky was only too glad to allow them to join the Farthing Wood animals on Farthing Land.

"Just remember though, the oath only exists on Farthing Land. We cannot guarantee safety outside of the boundary" Plucky said, remembering that the Blue Foxes were out and about again. Nothing had been seen of them recently.

The younger fox, named Arrow, had a feeling that Whisper was in the park, somewhere. He hadn't seen her yet, but he just had a gut-feeling that she was nearby.

"Whew! That was some journey we did" Sighed a fieldmouse

"I could sleep for days on end!" Agreed another, older fieldmouse

"Sleep? When we've got new friends to share stories with?" Asked the Falcon, he was about the same age as Hollow, but his voice was stern and had sort of boom in it.

Arrow's father, Husky, was quite keen to leave. Husky was a leader like Fox, but a bit younger. Husky's mate Swift was also keen on following her mate. Arrow was having a chat to Plucky and Friendly.

"So, I know this might sound a bit silly..." Arrow said sheepishly, "But is a vixen named Whisper here?"

"Yes!" Plucky exclaimed excitedly, "She's my mother! Do you know her?"

"Know her? She's my auntie! I'm her nephew" Arrow answered

"Well, I'm glad to say that we animals have a bond stronger than the oath that both of our bands swore" Plucky smiled, "Bold, Fox's son, is Whisper's mate"

"Oh! How coincidental!" Arrow laughed, "Erm, my father's quite keen to meet Fox. Is he around anymore?"

"Yes, but he's aging significantly" Plucky sighed, "He looks quite the sorry state nowadays I'm afraid" Plucky said, "Ouch!" Friendly had back-pawed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"He's not too bad though. He's still got that leader spirit inside him though" Friendly answered

"Well, all I can say is that I'm looking forward to us all getting to know each other in due course" Arrow smiled, "But I've got to go and make my home now"

"Well, I would put you up at my place, but with a mate and five cubs to look after, it's a bit difficult" Friendly sighed

"Well... I suppose - I could have you stay until you're burrow is completed" Plucky stuttered

"You, Plucky?" Friendly asked, rather bewildered at his nephew's kind-heartedness.

Plucky nodded. "He's my cousin, after all" He chuckled

Just then, two Farthing Land members arrived.

"Measly! What have I told you? Stay away from me!" Weasel snarled

"But, Weasel! I'm their father!" Measly stammered

"No excuses! You rotten excuse for a weasel!" Weasel shouted, thumping Measly in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Measly whimpered

"What's all this about then?" Plucky asked, in a strangely tolerant voice

"She won't let me see the little ones!" Measly howled

"What little ones? Cleo and Fido?"

"No! Our newborn little ones! Weasel's not letting me see them!"

"Weasels, eh?" Arrow chuckled, "I'm glad there aren't any among our band"

"Well, they are annoying, but they have their uses" Friendly answered, "Oh, that reminds me. Be on the lookout for Bully and his rats. They're threatening the park once again with their conquest ideas and schemes"

"I'll tell my father right away, his name's Bully, right?"

"Right" Friendly said

Arrow raced off to tell his father about Bully, Arrow met someone en-route, however. But that's another story...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Drought**

As the sun rose steadily in the sky, so did the temperature. The pond and stream which lubricated the very inhabitants of White Deer Park started to dry up. Soon, the stream was just a muddy trickle, and the pond was left with a quarter of it's usual water volume. One day, Friendly junior arrived for a drink. The little pond water that remained lay in the middle of a marsh. The fox cubs of Friendly, Russet, Charmer and Ranger were gathered where water used to be. Lucky was just about to step into the marsh – being the lightest – when Bully and some of his rats appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Friendly junior growled

"Water under the bridge, foxy" Bully answered. Friendly junior licked his lips with the other cubs. The mention of water was too much to bear when their lips were bone-dry.

"I know a place where you can get plenty of water!" Bully chuckled

The cubs' ears all perked up in interest

"Where?" They asked

"Follow us" Bully said baldly

Bully and his rats led the cubs away from the pond and towards the boundary fence of White Deer Park.

"Hold on a minute, we're not supposed to go out there" Rusty whimpered

"Do you want water or not?" Bully grinned

That seemed to sort their dilemma almost immediately. The need for water was something that could not be ignored.

The rats led the young fox out of the nature reserve, and across a field. This field was also bone-dry. The last time any rain had fallen here was weeks ago.

The rats scampered on and on. Even they needed water, and White Deer Park was nearly out of it. The cubs had little trouble keeping up at first, but they began to tire after an hour of travelling. It seemed that Bully had put his conquest plans on hold for the time being, and had taken on a somewhat kind attitude. Bully knew he wouldn't stay this way, but nobody else did. That would make everybody less suspicious of the large number of rats in the park. Even Mag had thought it was a good idea. Mag had recently given birth to an entire litter of rats, so she wasn't able to travel to get water. The small trickle that was the stream was all she could reach.

An hour and a half's journey away from White Deer Park was a small town. On the other side was a large river – a canal. Bully led his rats and the cubs through the town. Bully was quite streetwise. He regularly checked and made sure that the cubs stayed in line. If one of them wandered off, the consequences could be severe. On the other side of the town, Bully led his rats and the cubs down a grassy bank, which stretched as far as the eye could see. At the bottom of the bank was the canal. The rats slid down the bank towards the water. Bully made sure that everybody was present before allowing everybody to drink. The cubs were overjoyed at the large amount of water they saw before their eyes. They drank their fill greedily, as though there was no tomorrow. They were so occupied in quenching their raging thirsts, that they didn't notice all the rats had stopped drinking. They were all facing Bully, who was checking that nobody was around to meddle with what he had in store next...

Back at White Deer Park, Russet and Friendly were at the pond. They saw no sight of the cubs. Russet tried calling to them, but there was no response. Ranger and Charmer appeared, also looking for their cubs.

"We can't find them anywhere! We've looked and looked!" Charmer exclaimed

"Neither can we! We've lost our cubs too!" Russet answered

Owl was in a nearby tree. Nobody knew that she was there until she hooted and flew down to the four foxes.

"I've seen Bully and his rats. I was half asleep of course, but I can swear that he led them towards the park boundary.

"Our cubs?" The foxes asked together

"No, the rat horde" Owl sighed sarcastically, "Of course your cubs!"

"What would Bully want them for?" Russet sighed, "They're innocent! They haven't hurt a thing!"

"To get to [I]you[/I], probably" Owl said

"It's a wind-up isn't it!" Ranger snarled

"Look!" Russet said

"Look at what? If it's Bully, I'm going to rip his head off" Charmer growled

"No! Look! Paw-prints!" Russet insisted

"She's right! Plenty of them too! Look! Those are fox footprints!"

"But the question is, are they yours, or your cubs'? Owl hooted

"They're our cubs' footprints all right. I just know it!" Friendly said

"Well what are we waiting for! Come on!" Charmer exclaimed

...Bully gave the rats the signal. As the cubs were drinking, the rats gathered into a large mass behind them. Pace turned his head around. As he saw the large horde of rats behind him, he was shoved into the river before he could yelp a warning to the others! As Pace surfaced, he looked back at the shore, no rats were there!

"What? Where could they have got to..." Pace didn't get to say any further, something pulled his tail.

"Ouch!" Pace yelped, something was attacking his bare forepaws. He heard Friendly junior whimpering to his right. Rusty was struggling to his left.

As sudden as it had started, it stopped. The cubs were alone. The rats sat on the shore, gathering hollow teasel and poison-hemlock stems to use as breathing straws. Pace tried to swim towards the bank, he was angry enough to kill something. All of a sudden, he stopped moving with a jerk. Every other cub alongside him stopped moving too. Their paws paddled and splashed about in the water, but they were not moving!

The rats dived under the water. Every rat had a long hollow twig they used as a breathing straw. They watched the cubs struggling while they were breathing comfortably beneath the water. While the cubs had been splashing about in surprise, they had tied a hind paw of each fox to the long reeds that littered the opposite bank. They stayed there for a while, watching the various paws paddling helplessly. The cubs' bushy tails sank beneath the water. Pace whimpered loudly. Friendly junior heard him.

"Now you know how I felt when you deserted me in the pond!"

"I'm sorry! Don't bite my head off!"

"You're lucky to have one, by what Toad told me about those fish that swallow you whole, what are they called?"

"Pike" Rusty said, "I wish that Bully would come out here, hopefully his head will get bitten off!"

Just as Rusty finished his sentence, the rats scattered, deserting their breathing straws and scrabbling about underwater in a frenzy to reach the surface. A large object was coming towards them!

Rusty saw the large object, and yelped in fright. He felt helpless, as did the other cubs. The rats had deserted them, there was no sight of them anywhere. The dark shape was underneath Rusty's forepaws now. It was getting larger! The creature was surfacing! Everything seemed to happen at once. First, Rusty's forepaws were pushed aside, a large column of water shot upwards and then Rusty's vision was blocked by a wall of brown fur.

"Hallo mates. Looks like your in a bit of a pickle" A booming voice said, the wall of brown fur in front of Rusty was a full grown otter!

The cubs were surprised and relieved. They nodded, one or two whimpering.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll have you out in a jiffy" The otter smiled sympathetically. He dived beneath the water and bit away at the reeds which held the helpless cubs hostage. Rusty was freed first, he swam to the bank and shook himself off. Pace followed him. Friendly junior was next, and then Mystery, Snow, Sapphire, Blueberry and Lucky came ashore.

As the cubs reached the shore; Ranger, Charmer, Russet and Friendly found themselves in a town. Being reserve foxes, they were unused to the noise and urban life. Although the town was noisy, they bravely quested on, following the exact scent that their cubs had left behind.

The otter beached himself next to the fox cubs. He was rather friendly, but he felt better when he was alone.

Ranger, Charmer, Russet and Friendly arrived at the bank. They saw their cubs shaking themselves off, all of them.

"Are those your parents?" The otter asked

"Oh, aye, that's them all right!" Rusty exclaimed, "Mum! Dad!"

"Rusty! Thank the stars, you're safe! Snow! Sapphire!"

"Mummy! Daddy!" Snow and Sapphire answered

"And who is this?" Friendly asked, pointing at the otter with his paw.

"My name is Skipper. I saw the hundreds of rats and thought I'd investigate. They'd tied the reeds to your cubs' hind paws" Skipper said

"He freed us!" Pace yapped

"I believe we owe you our gratitude, sir Skipper" Charmer smiled, "Thank you very much"

Skipper smiled at the foxes as they left, waving to the cubs

"Be careful! Humans can be dangerous!" Skipper warned

"Goodbye, Mr. Skipper!" The cubs chimed, wagging their tails

The foxes didn't go through the town, they walked along the outskirts. They didn't want to attract too much attention. A few hours later, they reached White Deer Park. The sun was setting, and it was starting to cool off. The foxes retreated to their sun-baked earths. It was still nice and warm inside.

The next morning, Friendly awoke to find Russet missing. The cubs were still gathered around him, but Russet was nowhere to be seen. When the cubs woke up, they also noticed their mother was missing.

"Where's mother? Mystery asked

"I don't know" Friendly sighed

"Where's Mum?" Pace asked

"I don't know..."

"Where's Mum gone?"  
"I don't know!" Friendly exclaimed, "Oh, Russet, where are you? I can't control this brood of yours – mine – I mean ours!"

Russet had disappeared to confront Bully. Charmer had joined her.

"Bully! Get out here and show your disgusting face right now!" Russet snarled

Bully appeared on the top of his HQ, with two-score rats at his command.

"What do you want, foxy?" Bully sneered

"Why did you take our cubs outside the park without our consent!" Charmer growled

"Water under the bridge... They were thirsty!" Bully exclaimed

"So that gives you the right to take nine fox cubs outside of the park?!" Russet shouted, "You tied them to the reeds in mid-stream! They may have never come back! We wouldn't have known where on earth they were!"

"Your mistake" Bully sighed, "I don't have time to argue with foxes. I have a park to conquer and a mate and children to look after myself"

Bully disappeared in the blink of an eye. His rats followed him.

"Bully? A father?" Russet said, dumbstruck.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day" Charmer agreed

Unfortunately, Bully was the least of White Deer Park's worries. The next day, another old enemy was out and about, limping his way towards the Blue foxes' caves. Nobody was out on guard.

"I'll have to have a talk to that rabble later" The fox muttered to himself

Lady Blue was in the cave, brooding. She just happened to see something move outside...

"My love!" Lady Blue exclaimed

"Oh no" Scarface sighed.

"W-where have you b-been? My love?" Lady Blue spluttered hysterically.

"Don't rush me, I'll tell you when I see where everybody else is" Scarface rasped

At that very moment, Ranger and Charmer were teaching their cubs to hunt. Russet and Friendly's cubs were trying to show them their skills.

"We're only beginners you know!" Rusty snapped at Pace

"Exactly, that's why we're teaching you" Pace said cheekily

"We shouldn't be too hard on them" Friendly junior said

"There you go, acting softly again" Pace muttered "We are trying to teach them our skills!"

"There's no need to be rude to them!" Friendly junior shot back

Lucky had managed to get his partner to successfully catch two mice with his aid, and was now seeing how she would fare on her own; she caught another one within a few minutes of his leaving.

"Thank you Lucky!" The blue vixen said gratefully to him

"You are perfectly welcome, Sapphire" Lucky said politely, wagging his tail

"I wonder how the others are doing" Lucky wondered. He saw Friendly junior and Pace were still arguing, and Mystery was trying to teach both Rusty and Snow the antics of hunting the mice at the same time – a very difficult task if you are easily distracted.

"Why aren't you two teaching our younger cousins how to hunt?" Lucky snapped, walking towards his brothers. "We have a duty to…" Lucky began

"We have a duty to do everything don't we!" Pace said impatiently

"I've already finished with Sapphire!" Lucky said

"Well aren't you the _[I]lucky[/I]_ one!" Pace interrupted, and then chuckled at his little joke. "We don't quite possess such luck as you do. We've been trying to teach Rusty and Snow..."

"We? I have you mean! Now poor Mystery has to do them both! You know what Mystery is like. Focused one minute, and then wandering off the next"

"Exactly. Now stow the quarrel!" Lucky snapped "We have to help her"

"And what are [I]you[/I] going to do**, **[I]oh great one[/I]?" Pace grinned, sarcastically

"I'm going to help Friendly junior and Mystery. You do what you like. Obviously you won't want to join in" Lucky snapped, turning his back on Pace.

"He makes me so angry!" Lucky muttered to Friendly junior

"I know. He's pushed me too far once too often as well" Friendly junior replied

Pace sat there dumbfounded. Lucky's words had some truth in them. They upset him. Pace felt awful, not for himself, but for everything he had done. He didn't mean to be somewhat unfriendly in any way. He felt misunderstood, as though he had been displaying the wrong message.

As Pace sat thinking about how he could change his ways, a blue fox was watching from the nearby bushes. It was Scruff, one of the senior blue foxes of Scarface's tribe. He watched the scene, thinking of a way to separate Pace even further from the rest of the farthing wood foxes...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Storm-fronts**

As Pace pondered about how he could make up for his behaviour and the things he had said, Scruff sneaked his way through the light-vegetation towards the lone cub. His dark-blue fur was camouflaged almost perfectly against the dark shadows of the large Oak and Elm trees which littered the area. Scruff was inches away from Pace when a twig snapped underneath Scruff's paw. Scruff quickly hid behind the nearest tree. He was invisible even before Pace snapped his head around! Scruff knew by natural experience that you should never give your position away if you are in the art of kidnapping.

Pace turned the in the other direction. He didn't even comment about what had just happened. He was too busy trying to think how on earth he could make up for his unfriendliness to his siblings.

"You will soon be joining Scarface's tribe, little cub!" Scruff chuckled quietly to himself. Pace didn't hear him, nobody did.

Scruff inched his way towards Pace. The other cubs had left the area in search for bigger prey. Pace didn't realize they had even left. He was just about to walk away when Scruff locked his jaws around Pace's neck. Pace yelped in fright, he struggled to get free, but his paws were already off the ground. Scruff accidentally stepped on his tail, causing him to yelp even louder.

"Shush! Do you want everybody to hear?" Scruff growled

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Pace cried

"I'll tell you later" Scruff grunted, "Now stop struggling and I will put you down"

Pace thought about this for a minute. He thought of struggling on, but there was nothing to struggle for. Even if he did struggle he wouldn't get very far, his paws were six inches away from the earth.

Scruff turned around and ran back towards the pine trees of 'Scarface's forest' as it was known.

"You told me you'd put me down!" Pace whimpered

"What? So you could run away on your little paws and tell everybody about it all? No chance!" Scruff growled

"Where are you taking me?! I demand to know!" Pace whined

"You'll find out soon enough, now shut up!" Scruff snarled

Pace was thoroughly frightened. He may never see his mother, father or siblings ever again!

As Scruff ran across Farthing Land towards the pine trees with Pace hanging helplessly in front of him, Adder and Sinuous were slithering towards a nice large rock with their young to sunbathe. They were just about to settle on the rock when they heard Pace's whimpering and Scruff's growling.

"What do you sssssupposssssse is the trouble?" Sinuous asked

"Ssssoundsssss like a young foxsssss isss in trouble" Adder sighed

Adder and Sinuous were just about to slither off of the rock to investigate when Scruff and Pace flew over the rock in a matter of seconds!

"I recognizssse that one! That's Pacssse, Friendly'sss sssson!" Adder hissed

"Friendly'sss ssson?" Sinuous inquired, "What'sssss he doing hanging from the muzzle of sssuch an evil-looking blue foxssss?"

"I have no idea, but I ssssuppossse I have to tell ssssomeone about it" Adder sighed

"Well, we can't ssssunbathe here anyway" Sinuous hissed, "Look over there!" Sinuous pointed with his tail up at the sky to the West. The sky above them was perfectly blue with the golden orb – which was the sun – hanging high in the sky. However, the sky to the West was almost pitch black. Sheet lightning could be seen illuminating the blackness near the horizon.

"There's no need Adder" Said a high-pitched voice from the sky, "I'll tell Friendly immediately! You should get under cover! We're in for one massive storm!"

Adder and Sinuous needed no second bidding. They ushered their young off of the warm sun-baked rock towards a long-empty rabbit warren to shelter from the coming black ferocity which was a powerful storm-front.

At Fox's earth, Mossy, Shadow and Hurkel were there.

"Excuse us, Fox, but Mossy has something urgent to tell you" Hurkel said

"What is it Mossy?" Fox rasped exhaustedly, "Another hurricane?"

"No, it's worse. Much worse" Mossy sighed, "We're in for one brutal storm in a few hours"

"Even more powerful than the last hurricane?" Vixen exclaimed

"Much more powerful, three times as powerful I'd wager" Mossy sighed, "Oh I hate being the bearer of bad news!"

Fox and Vixen didn't want to take any chances. Mossy had been right about the Hurricane before, so they were sure he was right this time, but it was hard for them to imagine a storm three times as powerful as the last one.

Vixen walked away to Friendly's earth, as it was the closest to the hollow, she would tell her son first.

"Friendly?" Vixen asked

"Mother? What's wrong?" Friendly asked

"Mossy has told your father and I that a large storm is coming to White Deer Park. You must tell everybody you see.

"Oh, that reminds me, have you seen Pace? All of our other cubs have come back except Pace"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. I'll keep an eye out for him, but I can't promise anything" Vixen sighed

"I'll be sure to tell everybody I see" Friendly answered

"Good boy" Vixen smiled. Friendly laughed

Just at that moment, Kestrel was diving towards Friendly's earth. She aimed to swoop straight into the hole to be able to tell Friendly as quickly as possible. She was halfway to the hole when Vixen walked out. Kestrel flapped her wings rapidly to slow down from her nosedive to the ground. She landed somewhat lopsided on the slope above Friendly's earth.

"Kestrel? Are you all right?" Vixen asked

"I'm fine. I should have knew better than to try a nosedive into the earth" Kestrel sighed. "Is Friendly in?"

"I've just finished talking to him"  
"I have something urgent to tell him"

"Is it something about Pace?" Vixen inquired

"Yes! He's been kidnapped by a blue fox!" Kestrel screeched

"Kidnapped? By a blue fox?"

"Yes!" Kestrel cried

"I'll tell him immediately. It'll save you having to clean your plumage later" Vixen said

"Thank you Vixen" Kestrel answered, and she took off into the darkening sky.

"Friendly! Pace has been kidnapped!" Vixen shouted down the hole

"Kidnapped?! By whom?!" Friendly yapped

"A blue fox. Possibly one of Lady Blue's horde" Vixen growled

"I must go and find him! He might be in trouble!" Friendly shouted, and he darted out of the earth like a juggernaut.

"Don't forget to tell everybody about the storm!" Vixen called after him, but Friendly didn't hear her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that" Russet said

"I'll help!" Friendly junior said

"Me too!" Lucky agreed

"Hey! We will too!" Blueberry and Mystery exclaimed

"Tell everybody to tell everybody else!" Vixen answered, "This storm is going to be brutal"

"The foxes scattered on their assignments. Vixen walked back to the earth.

Scruff reached the caves where Scarface's tribe resided. Pace struggled helplessly in mid-air, swinging his paws this way and that in an effort to get free from Scruff's grasp. Scruff walked into the largest of the caves. Inside, a fearsome sight greeted Pace's eyes. Scarface!

"It's him! Scarface!" Pace gasped under his breath

"Young Pace, I believe?" Scarface boomed, his voice echoed eerily around the walls of the cave, which made it even more frightening for Pace.

"Yes, My mate has told me all about you, your mother, your father, and your siblings. Mixed red and blue siblings, aye?"

Pace didn't want to hear anymore. Scarface was an evil villain even more dangerous than Bully. He turned away to flee.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Scarface snarled, "I haven't finished with you yet. Stop him!"

Two vicious looking blue foxes burst into the cave entrance side-by-side, blocking Pace's escape route. Pace tried to stop, but his paws slipped on the smooth rocks, he skidded straight into the guards!

Thunder could be heard throughout White Deer Park. The storm was approaching fast! Russet, Friendly junior, Lucky, Mystery and Blueberry were pouncing their way across the park to warn everybody to stay safely inside. The other foxes had joined in, Charmer, Ranger and their cubs Rusty, Sapphire and White were telling everybody in the new part of the park, where Arrow and the other recent arrivals had built their homes.

Bold and Whisper had tried to tell the northern section of White Deer Park, but Bold was unable to travel great distances, even though his leg was healing up. Whisper had to do the job alone. Bold joined Fox and Vixen telling everybody who lived between the hollow and the pond.

"It's good to have you back, son. Even though we thought you passed away"  
"Well, I passed out, not away" Bold answered, "I hope I can be as good a fox as I was when I was younger. I hate being so dependent"

"Most foxes do, son. Friendly on the other hand prefers being dependent. Goodness only knows what he'll do when I go" Fox sighed

"You didn't have to grow up with him. Whenever I was trying to get to sleep he was yapping on about something or the other. I was surprised I even got to sleep with Friendly around. Still, no hard feelings on him, he's my brother after all" Bold answered

Just as Bold finished his sentence, the first drop of rain fell on the ground. Thunder clashed and Lightning flashed.

"We can't tell anybody else, we must get back to the earth!" Bold exclaimed

"You'll never reach your earth in time, son, it's all the way on the other side of the park. Stay with us" Fox said

"Thank you father. I'll be glad when I can use all four legs again properly"

Fox, Vixen and Bold walked as quickly as they could to the earth. This was no time to be out and about in the open. The wind blew ferociously, the rain increased in density. They were yards away from the earth when a nearby tree collapsed under the strain of the howling winds and pelting rain. Bold yelped as a small branch of the falling tree whipped his tail. Fox, Vixen and Bold dashed the earth. They were surprised to see Plucky and Dash already inside.

"What are you two doing in here?" Fox asked

"We were racing nearby when the winds picked up, we didn't have anywhere else to go, I hope you don't mind, grandfather"  
"Didn't you know about the storm?" Vixen asked

"No, nobody told us. We were too busy racing each other. I was winning!" Dash exclaimed

"Well, don't you two think you're a bit old for racing now?" Bold asked

"Not at all! Me and Dash have been friends ever since we first met" Plucky answered

"Well, you are the leader now" Fox said

"My son is the leader of Farthing Land?" Bold exclaimed  
"You what?" Plucky asked, puzzled

"Plucky, didn't Whisper tell you about Bold?"  
"Yeah, he died before I was born"  
"No, I didn't. I'm here" Bold sighed

"Father? No! It can't be!" Plucky shook his head in bewilderment

"It's me, son" Bold said, "I'm slowly getting better, but it'll take a little while"

As the storm raged through the park, everybody was inside. Owl and Hollow were in their stout Oak tree, sleeping the storm out. Kestrel and Swoop were inside their fruit-covered Rowan tree with their chicks. The rabbits and hares were in their warrens, the badgers were in their sets. Mossy the mole was underground in his own little chamber, and the foxes were in their dens, that is every fox except Pace and his brother Friendly junior. Pace of course was a prisoner to Scarface's tribe. Friendly junior, on the other hand, was lost. He trudged his way through the sloppy mud which only an hour ago had been baked hard by the previous weeks of sunshine. A flash of lightning, followed by a loud crash of thunder only seconds later sent Friendly junior running at breakneck speed. Friendly junior didn't know he was running straight into a marsh. The further he ran, the sloppier the mud became. One second he was running, the next second he fell into a large and deep mud pool. Friendly junior struggled to turn around and swim his way back towards the firmer land, but he was as stuck as a fly in a pool of water. Not only that, he was slowly sinking! He whimpered pitifully as the mud crept further up his body. Why was he always the one to land in helpless situations like these? He struggled harder, and suddenly, he stopped sinking and started rising. He struggled as hard as he could against the enveloping mud. Soon, he was out of the pool. He ran back the way he came, he couldn't find his way home, he'd have to seek out shelter someplace else. If the visibility hadn't been so poor, Friendly would have realized he was running straight toward Scarface's forest!

Pace awoke to find himself surrounded by blue foxes. Scarface was sitting next to him.

"You won't be going anywhere. A brutal storm is hammering White Deer Park inside out. Maybe it's a good job you didn't escape. You would have sunk into a mud pool if you had gone the wrong way.

Pace groaned. He was a prisoner to Scarface, who was presumed dead by almost everybody in White Deer Park.

Friendly junior found himself in rocky terrain. He turned a corner and bolted into a hole which was clearly visible through the thick screen of rain.

"Friendly junior?!" Pace exclaimed

"Don't let him escape!" Scarface snarled

Before Friendly junior could say a word, he was surrounded by Scarface's foxes.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Scarface chuckled dryly. "Pace's brother, I presume?"  
Friendly junior whimpered. They say 'any bolt-hole in a storm'. But Scarface was the last thing Friendly junior expected find in this bolt-hole!

Meanwhile, in the rat headquarters, Bully and Mag were looking after their babies. There were eight of them. Three males and five females. Two of the males and four of the females were brown, like their mother. One male and one female had Bully's fur colour. Bully had ordered every other rat except Brat – his henchman – to stay clear of his and Mag's private chamber. At that moment, Brat came scampering his way through the tunnels into Bully's chamber. Bully growled at him.

"Sir! All of the lower tunnels are entirely underwater and the tunnels above them have a water line as high as a mouse!" Brat spluttered

"So? Did everybody escape and are they in the higher tunnels?" Bully snarled

"No, boss. We've lost two hundred rats just in the flooded tunnels alone. Another fifty have been killed by the tunnels that collapsed" Brat squeaked

"Get out! Now!" Bully cried in rage, "Get out while you still have a skull! I'll hang the next rat who comes into my chamber without permission!"

Bully's terrifying voice echoed down the tunnels. Nearly every rat heard what was said by their leader. It frightened them. Bully had changed significantly.

As the storm grew worse, trees fell over like toy soldiers before a bombardment of stones and pebbles. A large, ancient gnarled old willow by the pond creaked and groaned before collapsing, roots and all, into the pond's rapidly rising water.

Toad was having a jolly swim under the replenished pond which was now more like a lake. The edible frogs joined him, swimming merrily around underwater in celebration, neither frogs nor toad having a care about the raging water above them which would sink any creature floating on it. The Warden was concerned for the park's safety. This storm had materialized out of nowhere, even the weather forecasters on television hadn't expected a storm of this ferocity. The telephone lines were knocked out, and the television transmitters had been battered by lightning strikes. Communication to any other human being was virtually impossible. Rollo and the Warden's Cat were inside, listening to the Warden's agitated cries of trying to phone somebody and trying to check the weather, all to no avail.

Thankfully, the storm passed over and light, fluffy white clouds took the place of the much darker thunder clouds. The wind calmed down to a gentle breeze, and the rain stopped entirely. White Deer Park was an absolute mess! Fallen trees littered the park landscape. The pond had swollen to almost double it's size, and the stream was in danger of bursting it's banks. There were few animal casualties, the majority of them were squirrels and birds who's home trees had crashed to the ground. A young, male red squirrel sobbed openly at the base of a large Birch tree for the loss of his mother and father. Another squirrel comforted him, also weeping by the younger squirrel's side.

"There, there Felldoh. These things happen naturally" The older squirrel sobbed quietly

"But why our parents! Why?!" Felldoh cried, "Why did our parents have to leave us so soon Barklad?"

Barklad couldn't find it in his heart to reply. Felldoh and he were orphans now. Felldoh was barely two seasons old, Barklad was five seasons old, barely old enough to look after himself, let alone his younger brother too. Spike the rat dashed past. He stopped when he heard the sobbing and turned to face the two red squirrels.

"What's up with you two? What's wrong?" Spike asked

"We've lost our parents, and have nowhere to go" Barklad sobbed

"Come with me to Farthing Land! We have a few squirrels who can take care of you!" Spike exclaimed, "Follow me!"

Barklad and Felldoh jumped off of the fallen tree trunk and sprinted alongside Spike. Spike's long pink tail was sandwiched between the two bushy tails of Barklad and Felldoh as they ran together towards Farthing Land.

Friendly and Russet had left their den as soon as they woke up to try and rescue Pace. They had also noticed Friendly junior was missing. Charmer and Ranger insisted on joining them, and even Bold and Whisper wanted to help. All six foxes were approaching the line of pine trees known as 'Scarface's forest' which was the border between Farthing Land and Scarface's tribe.

As they approached the enemy land, Scarface himself was telling his tribe (and Pace and Friendly junior) his tale of survival and the long journey he had endured to get back to health.

"That adder's bite wasn't enough to kill me. I merely 'died' for a few hours and then I revived somehow. I knew I could never return to my defeated tribe, so I left White Deer Park to regain my health elsewhere. I ventured over fields and through thick forests, I crossed many roads and other types with two metal tracks tied to rectangular wood with stones that humans call 'railway lines' and nearly died after narrowly escaping being hit by one of the monstrous vehicles which roll along them" Scarface said, "I found a small nature reserve not too far away from those tracks called "Paradise Wildlife Park". Like the name suggests, it's paradise there. I made a home there and feasted on many fat, juicy rabbits, hares and mice. After I got my strength back only seasons ago, I decided to make the long quest back home"

"And here you are now. With you, we can finally take our revenge on the Farthing Land animals!" Lady Blue sniggered

"That reminds me, where is Ranger?" Scarface rasped through bared teeth

"He is a traitor. Yellow as he is, he's found himself a mate. A red one" A vixen said from the back

"Who said that? Whoever said my son is a traitor shall perish!" Scarface snarled viciously

The vixen spoke again, "I did. I'm afraid it's the truth, oh great one"

"Nightshade. If I hear you talk about my son like that again, you shall pay the heavy fine for it!" Scarface snapped, "Even if he has found himself a red mate, I'm sure he join our side with a little persuasion. He is yellow, after all"

"As yellow as he may be, he'll never desert his mate and cubs" Nightshade muttered

"Cubs?!" Scarface cried in rage, "My son has had cubs with a red vixen!"

"Three all together, my love. Names of Rusty, Sapphire and Snow" Lady blue sighed

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Scarface snarled, turning on Lady Blue like he used to do in his rages

Friendly Junior and Pace sat surrounded by the guards, shuddering at the fearsome snarl that Scarface possessed.

"Do you think we'll get out of this alive?" Friendly junior whimpered to Pace

"Not unless we're rescued. We'd require every able-bodied fox to fight this lot" Pace sighed miserably, "I'm sorry for my remarks and rude behaviour. I don't know what comes over me" He sighed

"Well, I'm glad you said sorry. It makes up for what you've said. It shows that you do have good inside you. Scarface on the other hand appears rotten to the wretched core," Friendly junior answered, "I wonder what his name was before he got that horrifying scar across his face"

"Ah, now you ask questions! That's what I like to hear" Scarface's voice rumbled throughout the cave. "Well, my name before I had that fight with a wildcat was Orion, after a constellation of stars in the sky at night" Scarface said, "Anything else you would like to know about old uncle Scarface?"

"Uncle?!" Pace and Friendly junior exclaimed

"Aye, your mother is my niece" Scarface said, "You appear to know quite little of your family history. Let me explain everything on the blue side of your family..."

Scarface never got any further. Russet, Ranger and Friendly had burst their way into the cave. Charmer and Whisper joined them seconds later.

"You'll tell them nothing, Scarface!" Friendly snarled, he pounced at Scarface, knocking him flat on his stomach

"Idiots! We're under attack you fools!" Scarface snarled

The guards had been dumbstruck by the sudden entrance of the five foxes, but upon Scarface's command they ran to defend their leader.

"No chance of winning this one, we'll have to make a quick attack and dash for it" Bold said, whom was outside the cave

"Grab the cubs and let's go!" Ranger shouted

Whisper and Charmer picked Pace and Friendly junior up by the scruff of their necks and whisked them away hurriedly.

"Friendly and Ranger were outside of the cave now, running for their lives. Russet acted as rearguard, snapping at any blue foxes which got too close for comfort.

"Stop, fools! Can't you see they're out of reach now!" Scarface snapped, "Scruff, you're the one who's good at kidnapping, see if you can get Ranger's cubs here, and don't fail me! Nightshade, you are clever at nightly camouflage, you give Scruff a paw. Where's Butch?"

"Butch was murdered by the adder that tried to kill you, my love" Lady Blue answered

"Drat, he was the most loyal fox of my tribe" Scarface muttered, "No matter. Bluehide! You go and get the other cub of Ranger!"

"Why do you want Ranger's cubs, Mi-lord?" Bluehide questioned

"Don't you see? If Ranger's cubs are here, Ranger will come here! Now get to it, and don't you dare fail me!"

The blue foxes saluted their lord by simultaneously twitching their right ears, and raced away to prepare for their mission.

"Scarface!" Fox snarled, "I thought Adder killed him!"

"I did. I made ssssure he wasss dead before I left him!" Adder protested

"Really?! Well if Scarface is dead, who held our cubs hostage? His twin brother?!" Fox shouted sarcastically

"Excussse me, Foxssss" Sinuous lisped, "I do not believe venting your rage on Adder will help our cassse"

"He's right, Fox" Vixen sighed, "Why can't we just live in peace? First it was Scarface and his tribe, then it was Bully and his army of rats, now it's both of them!"

"We'll have to post sentries day and night between Farthing Land and the line of pine trees. Report any suspicious activity to Plucky as quickly as you can, am I understood?" Fox asked

"There was an enthusiastic chorus of "Yes, Fox!"

As the animals departed, Fox lay down with Vixen at his side.

"I never thought we'd have to fight Bully and Scarface at the same time. So far we have been lucky at surviving battles and living up to our heroic legacy. What worries me is that I don't think we'll survive this one. Our heroic legacy is truly to be put to the test"

The End


	8. Chapter 8

**A Beautiful Mourning**

The next morning, in the autumn sunlight, three blue foxes were sneaking around. Anybody who lives in White Deer Park knows that the majority of blue foxes cannot be trusted, as it was with these three: Scruff, Nightshade and Bluehide had been assigned on an important mission to recapture Friendly and Russet's cubs for Scarface. They were nearing the end of the pine trees now, at the border of Farthing-Land.

"Looks like those Farthing animals have posted sentries" Nightshade sighed, "And quite a lot of them too"

Nightshade was right. An animal was posted almost every one hundred yards distance apart from another, there was either a fox or a badger on the ground, and two owls sat in a nearby tree as lookouts. A few Hares could also be seen patrolling the boundary between Scarface's land and Farthing territory.

"Drat. How on earth are we going to enter their dominion without getting detected?" Bluehide cursed

"Shush! Do you want them to hear us?" Scruff snarled, "Take a scout and check every part of the perimeter of Farthing Land, they can't patrol the entire length of their boundary"

As Scruff, Nightshade and Bluehide pondered how they would enter Farthing territory without getting caught, Friendly junior was playing with Felldoh, the little squirrel.

Felldoh was showing off how he could climb a tree from bottom to top in a matter of seconds.

"Come on! It's lovely up here!" Felldoh chuckled

"I'm not too sure" Friendly junior whimpered, "I'm not sure if foxes can climb trees"  
"Do you have a bushy tail, or not?" Felldoh answered

Friendly junior thought for a minute, he had a bushy tail all right, but he still wasn't convinced he could climb that tree.

"I don't know" Friendly junior sighed, "I…"

Felldoh had cocked his head to one side.

"Oh, all right, I'll try" Friendly junior answered, and he walked over to the tree Felldoh was in. He placed one of his front paws on the trunk, cautiously. Then his other fore-paw, and then his other two paws. The trunk was moist, but solid. He inched his way up, bit by bit.

"Come on! You're doing fine!" Felldoh cheered

Friendly junior was half-way there now. Felldoh watched him from the lowest branch.

"Watch out for that moss! It's wet and slippery!"

Friendly junior carefully placed his forepaws ahead of the green vegetation, but he misjudged the distance with his hind paws. Wet moss was slippery all right! His rear legs ended up trying to run to keep climbing. Felldoh jumped down from his branch and tried to steady him, but it was no use. Friendly junior slid down the trunk and landed softly on the lush, green grass, with Felldoh on his back.

"I tried to tell you that foxes might not be able to climb trees!" Friendly junior cried

"You were doing fine! That is until that moss got in your way" Felldoh chuckled, "Maybe you'll feel up to it later on"

"I am not so sure. I'll think about it" Friendly junior sighed, "Hey! How about we do something we can both do?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We know!" Came two familiar voices.

"Dash! Uncle Plucky!" Friendly junior exclaimed

"What do you two have in mind?" Felldoh asked, seeing Plucky and Dash were as happy as ever.

"A race! A race to the warden's house!" Dash cried delightedly

"That sounds like a good idea. Fancy joining us Felldoh?"

"Yes! I do!" Felldoh answered, "But not on the ground. Can I use the trees?"

"Hmmm. Hold on, I'll see" Friendly junior said

"I'm fine with it" Dash whispered

"I'm not too sure. Squirrels are known to be extremely speedy when in the trees" Plucky answered

"Oh! What's losing really got to do? It's fun to race!" Friendly junior insisted

"Well, all right" Plucky agreed, hesitantly

And so they lined themselves up. Plucky and Dash were side-by-side on the left, and Friendly Junior and Felldoh were side-by-side on the right. Felldoh was preparing to spring his body towards the nearest tree as soon as the race was officially started.

"Ready" Plucky said

"Steady" Dash answered

"Go!" Friendly junior squeaked

Felldoh sprang his body straight up the tree and ran through the branches. Plucky, Friendly Junior and Dash were running alongside each other. Friendly Junior's legs – short and chubby as they were – were no match for Plucky and Dash's long, muscular ones, experienced from nearly from two years of racing. Plucky and Dash raced on ahead, leaving Friendly Junior behind. The younger fox was slowly losing his confidence, but a voice called to him from the treetops.

"Come on Friendly Junior! Don't give up, whatever you do!"

Friendly Junior chanced a look up into the overhanging foliage, Felldoh was racing alongside him in the treetops!

"I can't! I'm getting tired!" Friendly junior cried

"Keep going, brother, I'm coming in!" Another voice called. Pace's sleek, blue body materialized out of the bushes. The two brothers ran side by side. Plucky and Dash were starting to tire, and they chanced a look back to see if Friendly junior was keeping up. They were surprised to see another fox had joined in! Pace and Friendly junior were catching up, fast!

"Quick, Plucky! They're going to race past us!" Dash said

Just then, more foxes materialized in front of Plucky and Dash. All of them were blue foxes, all of them were snarling, and all were obviously Scarface's followers.

"You're not going anywhere!" Scruff chuckled evilly

"Not yet!" Nightshade cackled

Plucky was startled by the blue foxes' appearance, but he wasn't afraid for his safety - he could easily defend himself - he was afraid for his younger cousins and his best friend.

"Run, Dash! Run and tell everybody on Farthing Land!" Plucky said to Dash

Dash needed no second bidding. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her back the way they came, across the hills and past the gorse bushes which formed the northern part of Farthing Land.

Friendly junior and Pace had seen the blue foxes materialize from the hill up ahead, and stopped in their tracks.

"Get those two cubs! I'll make sure this one doesn't escape!" Scruff ordered

Bluehide and Nightshade raced after the cubs, whom turned tail and ran as fast as they could. Bluehide was known for his speedy nature. He raced after Friendly Junior, who was rather easy to catch considering that his legs were not as strong as Pace's, who continued to run even after Friendly junior was caught by Bluehide. Nightshade, an old vixen only slightly younger than Fox and Vixen, became tired pretty easily. Nightshade stopped, rasping for breath. Bluehide, who wasn't tired in the slightest, gave chase to Pace, while Nightshade trotted over to keep an eye on Friendly junior.

Plucky was fighting Scruff. Both foxes were young and strong, but Scruff was more experienced with fighting tactics than Plucky. Scruff managed to knock Plucky off him with a well-aimed swipe. Plucky fell to the ground, but he sprang at Scruff again as soon as he landed. This was the first time that Plucky had actually fought for his life.

Pace and Friendly junior were being rounded up by Bluehide and Nightshade. Neither of them wanted to be subjected to the tyranny of Scarface again, but neither of them wanted to die, both knew they stood no chance against these foxes, no matter how hard they fought. Plucky was just about to give up fighting when another fox joined him.

"Dad!" Plucky exclaimed

"Hello son, what have you gotten yourself into here?" Bold laughed, fighting Scruff as best he could. Plucky assisted him.

Nightshade and Bluehide suddenly found themselves facing two very angry badgers. Shadow and Hurkel were confronting them.

Nightshade, a vixen quite well-experienced with badgers, snarled viciously and snapped her teeth in an attempt to frighten them off. Bluehide, on the other hand, was quite an inexperienced young fox when compared with Nightshade. Bluehide whimpered as the badgers slowly advanced.

"Release those cubs!" Shadow snarled

"Never" Nightshade snapped

Just then, Fox and Vixen were on the scene. Both foxes fought as hard as they could, aged as they were, but they were no match for Bluehide's swift actions and Nightshade's battle-hardened attitude. Shadow and Hurkel bounded towards the pair of blue foxes, just as they were about to escape. Nightshade was squashed flat under the weight of both badgers, but Bluehide had dodged the bombardment; he made a dash for it. Scruff was now fighting three foxes. Bold, Plucky and Whisper were tackling his battle-hardened skills and temper. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the blue foxes were defeated. Scruff and Nightshade had been killed, and Bluehide had fled for his life.

As Whisper checked on the cubs, Hurkel bounded over to Fox and Vixen.

"Are you all right?" Hurkel asked.

"I don't think so, I think we'd better get home" Vixen answered

"I believe we're just fighting a war of attrition here, just like last time" Fox said. "We're trying to defend ourselves while getting rid of some of the dangers at the same time, and they want their revenge on us for what we did to their leader all those years ago"

Just before Hurkel and Shadow had squashed Nightshade flat, Fox and Vixen had been attacked by Nightshade's vicious claws and Bluehide's strong jaw. They didn't think their injuries were serious, but once infection settled into the wounds, it wouldn't go away.

When Sinuous woke up in the morning, he noticed that Swerve-the most adventurous and trouble-making of his young-was gone. Lithe was missing too. He nudged Adder awake.

"Any idea of where our daughter could be?" He asked.

"Which one?" Adder grumbled sleepily.

"Ssswerve." Sinuous said. Adder yawned.

"Ssshe probably sssaw a cricket or sssomething and chasssed it." She said. "Lithe mussst have gone after her." Sinuous said. "He'sss not here either."

Adder stretched out a bit. "In that cassse, they'll be back any minute now."

Lithe suddenly came. "Ssssinuous!" He exclaimed. Sinuous looked over at him.

"There you are. Where'ssss my daughter?"

Lithe shuddered. "I'm sssso sssorry. One of the ssslick-ssskins got Ssswerve." Adder and Sinuous glanced at each other, then to Lithe, who hung his head with guilt.

"You know how Sssswerve was. Sssshe was alwaysss wandering off and getting into anthillsss...out of my ssssight." He sighed shakily. "I noticed ssshe was gone early thisss morning and went looking for her. Ssslink, you know, the male Ssslick-ssskin, had jussst killed her when I found her." It took a minute for it to ssssink in. Adder looked at Sinuous, then climbed over him into his coil, hiding her face against him. Sinuous glared at Lithe.

"Well! When do you ssssuppose ssshe left?" He bellowed.

"When I wasss coming to wake Adder up for guard duty." Lithe shuddered. "I sssaw ssshe was misssssing and I went to find her."

Sinuous swallowed hard. Swerve had left right under his muzzle. "Ssstay here and keep watch on the othersss!" He looked at Adder and nudged her. "We're going to Foxsss about thisss!" He hissed.

Lithe watched them leave, feeling disheartened. Why had Sinuous shouted at him, sure he'd lost his daughter, but, he didn't have to bully him, did he?

After finding Lithe's information to be truthful. Adder and Sinuous went to the hollow to see Fox.

"Why are you telling me this?" Fox asked. "Shouldn't you report it to Plucky?"

"I-don't-trussst-him." Adder hissed.

"Why don't you trust him?" Vixen asked, looking astonished.

"He'sss too naive!" Adder spat. "You're a veteran, Foxsss! You know how to handle thessse kinds of thingsss!"

Sinuous nodded. Fox sighed.

"You know I'm an old fox now, and..."

"Old foxsss! Old, old, old! Owl'sss barely older than you and ssshe's diving at ratsss asss if she were young! You're the Farthing Wood Foxsss!" Adder spat. "I don't care what you say, Foxsss! I look to you for help! To me, you're ssstill my leader!" Adder shuddered and sighed raggedly. "My daughter wasss killed by one of our new 'alliesss'!" She hissed. "Ssssomething should be done about it!"

Later that week, Fox and Vixen's health started deteriorating in earnest. Friendly bounded towards his brother, Bold and Whisper.

"Plucky has called a meeting" Friendly said to Bold

"We'll go straight away" Bold replied

"No. Why don't you come with me for a bit?" Friendly said

"Why?" Bold asked

"You don't happen to know where I'd find Shadow, Hurkel and Mossy?"

"I think they moved into the new part of the park" Whisper said

"Shadow?" Bold asked "The badger I met on my travels?"

"Yes, that's the one" Friendly confirmed

So Bold, Whisper and Friendly ran to see if they could find them. They looked into their sett, and sure enough, there they were.

"It's Friendly isn't it?" Hurkel asked

"That's right, and Bold and Whisper" Friendly said

"Let's get down the the business at hand, Plucky has called a meeting" Friendly said

They all rushed back to Plucky's earth.

"Are we all here?" Vixen asked

"All except Mossy" Hurkel replied

"Well, I've asked you to come here today to tell you something. I feel that I am not experienced enough to be a leader of the Farthing Land animals. So I would like to hand my place down to my father, Bold. And my uncle, Friendly. They will be your leaders from now on"

Friendly was flabbergasted, never had he thought that he would be just as good as Bold to be a leader. Bold had always been the favourite, but now the Farthing Wood animals were grateful enough to accept both of them as leaders.

"Why should I be elected a leader?" Friendly asked.

"Because you are the sensible fox, and Bold is my father. Together as leaders, I think this park is in much safer hands" Plucky explained. "I've also gathered some of our friends who are from our neighboring territory. They've had some inconveniences with predatory attacks from our side of the boundary, and some of our rabbits have also been attacked. I am glad that none of these animals were killed, only injured at worst, but we've decided to form an entente. Their oath will be sworn in with our oath, so would every animal present please raise their right paw..."

All the animals obeyed, except the birds and the snakes.

"Or any other limb" Plucky said

All of the animals were ready to swear an allegiance oath.

"Repeat after me, "I... and your name"

The animals obeyed

"Do solemnly swear, not to attack, consume, or otherwise betray the animals here present..."

The animals obeyed

"...For all and utter eternity" Plucky finished

The last line was said with great enthusiasm. The friendship between the two parties was complete.

"And that concludes our meeting tonight" Plucky said.

"Congratulations pet, you're a leader now!" Russet said lovingly to her mate.

Although the two parties of animals were now joined together to fight a noble cause, there was still prejudice towards each other. Adder and Sinuous glared at the Smooth snakes, and they glared back. It was clear that no agreement would ever be reached between these two reptilian families.

The next morning, Adder, Sinuous, Lithe and the snakelings decided to catch some edible frogs to take their minds off of recent events.

"They're good aren't they" Adder said to Sinuous

"These are ssscruptiousss frogsss!" Sinuous answered "I don't know why I didn't eat them beforehand"

"Oh no! Not you too!" Toad croaked

"We all have to eat sssometime you know" Lithe said, gulping one down with relish.

Just then, Charmer and Ranger bounded in with bad news.

"Fox and Vixen are not well at all. They want us all to see them immediately" Ranger said

"With all due ressssspect, we were just preparing to go to sssleep ourssselvesss" Adder said sarcastically

"Will you stop gutsing down those frogs before you make yourselves sick and be present for those whom you will not be seeing again!" Owl hooted from the nearby oak tree.

"It'sss that sssserious?" Adder asked

"Yes! They're on their last legs!"

"Lucky they've got any at all" Lithe chuckled

"That'sss my joke!" Adder snapped

"You can keep it, it wasssn't very funny anyway" Lithe answered

"Let's get going, quickly!" Owl hooted

At the hollow, Fox and Vixen were outside, enjoying the last rays of sunshine together. Vixen was too weak to say anything, but Fox could speak, weakly"

"Plucky, my grandson" Rasped Fox

"I'm here, grandfather" Plucky answered, sadly

"Violence is not always the best way to end quarrels and feuds, it may bring peace, but it also brings misery for those who have lost loved ones" Fox rasped, starting to feel exhausted

"As true as that may be, Farthing-Land is in great danger. Violence may be the only way to bring peace and harmony to White Deer Park once more. Plucky, you must lead the animals alone. It's time for me to leave you"

"No! You must live! Who will I go to if I need advice?" Plucky protested

"I'm quite sure your father, or aunts and uncles could give you just as good advice as I can. Most of them grew up around my decisions and mistakes, you know" Fox answered weakly

Plucky wasn't convinced, but decided not to argue.

"Vixen and I are going to the silent forest together, where we'll always live in peace. Remember that" Fox added, before closing his eyes for the very last time.

And thus passed Fox and Vixen, together. The surrounding animals bowed their heads in sorrow, remembering, every memory of their old friends flew around the animals' heads like lightning-bolts of compassion, many tears were shed in those next few moments.

Compassion was far from Scarface's mind. He had a very narrow focus on prejudice and revenge.

The next day, Adder and Sinuous had just finished basking in the sun, which was becoming a rarity now. Just as Adder chanced a look around, she found herself staring into the terrifying eye of Scarface!

"I see your tail has regrown" Scarface leered, "You tried to kill me, and failed! This is the price you'll pay for it..."

"Leave her alone!" Sinuous hissed angrily

"And what have we here?" Scarface chuckled, noticing the younger adders, "A whole family of Adders! Maybe I should kill your young instead!"  
"Don't you dare!" Adder and Sinuous hissed angrily  
"I dare!" Scarface cackled, as he leaped towards one of the young adders that had strayed away from the main group. Seizing it by the tail, he shook it this way and that and threw it away. Adder, Sinuous and the other snakelings watched in horror. Sinuous charged forward and attempted to strike the aggressive fox, but Scarface backed away and fled.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Scarface chuckled as he gambolled away.

As Shadow and Hurkel covered Fox and Vixen's final resting place - an old den which hadn't been used in years - with some earth they had dug out, Rollo came from the bushes, looking quite upset about something.

"The warden's noticed increasing violence, not only between the foxes, but also the largely increasing rat population. He's proposing to get another dog" Rollo whimpered, "A guard dog"

"What do you mean, a guard dog?" Pace asked inquisitively

"I mean, an Alsatian, or a German Shepherd. Big dogs, intelligent, they can be vicious beasts if not trained properly" Rollo answered

"Well, let's hope for our sakes that the warden trains this guard dog well" Plucky answered, "I'd hate to see any of our friends getting killed by a possible friend"

"Me too. I'll try to make sure he doesn't turn unfriendly" Rollo promised

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea" Came an eerie voice. It was the warden's cat.

"Why not?" Plucky asked inquisitively

"Rollo is not a very good dog to learn from. You'd learn that if you had to live with him every day" The cat sighed, "But, although I know he means well, I only think his trying to help might make things worse, that is if it needs such a fuss anyway"

"Of course it does!" Rollo whimpered

"That's enough!" Plucky barked, "Can we drop the subject?"

A week later, the warden did get another dog. It was only a young puppy, but she was just as destructive as Rollo could be. She chewed everything she could get her teeth into, even the cat's tail! The Warden actually wondered if getting another dog was actually worth the trouble - but he knew she wouldn't keep chewing things forever, that is, once discipline was brought into her life.

Rollo wasn't allowed with the new puppy unless he was supervised by the warden, he had to sleep outside while the puppy used his bed! Needless to say, he was quite put-out about it.

The next day, the weather was just as fluctuant as the events of the past few weeks. One minute it was sunny with quite few clouds around, the next minute you'd be staring into a lengthy deep dark mass of cloud that was itching to let the bright flashes of lightning, and the loud crashes of thunder loose over White Deer Park.

Rollo was still outside when the rain began to fall. Normally the Warden would let him in if the weather was this troublesome, but he doubted he would be allowed in today – all because of that loyal, intelligent dog usurping his place in the hut and using his bed as it's sleeping place.

Rollo thought for a moment, should he be this bitter? Being bitter to a younger dog is normally what would make them bitter too. He sighed and decided that instead of blaming the new dog for his current dilemma, he needed to focus on finding shelter from the rain.

Rollo searched and searched, the rain was blocking most of his vision, so much that he didn't realize where he was. Rollo had wandered to the park boundary. Rollo was suddenly startled by a loud crash of thunder, directly overhead. His legs broke into a run, and suddenly there was a loud clang.

Finally, when the rain cleared and the sun came out again, Rollo realized where he was. He had run directly into the park railings!

In the Warden's hut, the young German Shepherd was playing around with some of Rollo's toys. At least it kept her from chewing the furniture.

The young puppy's ears suddenly detected a whimper, somewhere off in the distance. She started barking at the door.

"Oh, all right. You can go out, but don't wander off too far!" The Warden sighed

As soon as the puppy was outside, she ran towards where the whimper was sounding from - the park boundary.

It was Rollo who was whimpering, his head was caught in-between the two railings, and he could not get it out.

The puppy skidded to a halt by the railings, she tried as best she could to help the younger dog, but it was no use.

"What are you doing here?" Rollo asked

"Trying to rescue you" The puppy said in her squeaky young voice.

"But, I thought you didn't like me!" Rollo said, astonished

"No, I didn't say that at all!" Came the reply

The Warden had noticed the puppy running off, and was running after her.

Rollo's ears detected the Warden's harsh cries, calling the puppy back, but she stayed by Rollo's side, trying to assist him out of his predicament.

The Warden suddenly realized what was going on, and he assisted Rollo out of his trap.

"Good girl" The Warden said to the puppy, rewarding her with a special dog treat.

Meanwhile, Kestrel and Swoop were preparing to teach a new generation of chicks how to hunt. Swoop had been trained by the humans to attack pigeons, but due to the lack of these otherwise common birds, Swoop had had to make do with smaller prey.

The three chicks had just fledged from the nest. They didn't seem too interested in hunting for now, they were too busy finding their wings and playing tag above the forest.

"You're it!"

"No! Your talon missed me by inches!"

"Well, I know I'm not it"

"You are now!"

"Hey! That wasn't fair!"

Kestrel and Swoop watched their young playing in the air proudly. The mock dogfights allowed them to explore the limits of their airframes and other capabilities, the chicks dodged each other with stunts such as in-line twists and corkscrews that even Kestrel and Swoop couldn't do anymore. Both birds were aging now, and this was to be their last round at being parents.

Owl, who was also starting to feel her age a little nowadays, saw the young Kestrel chicks flying around. It reminded her that she hadn't seen Kestrel recently, and flew over to see her.

"Oh! Hi Owl! What a pleasant surprise" Kestrel smiled to her friend

"Hello, Kestrel" Owl coughed, "Oh, my! These wings aren't what they used to be, I tell you"

"Neither are mine. I can't find the energy to do the same aerobatics as my chicks anymore"

"That's a pity" Owl chuckled, "I remember you used to love flying in the most peculiar of fashions. Still, as long as you can fly, you have the freedom of the skies I suppose"

The birds didn't know it, but Bully and his rats were organized beneath the tree, listening to every word the birds discussed.

"This is perfect! They won't have the energy to attack us soon! They'll surely surrender to me this time around, Brat! Brat?"

"Brat's dead, your greatness" A rat said baldly

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that" Bully said, "Wasn't he caught in the fight between the foxes? That's another attribute that will guarantee our victory"

"Aye, perhaps we could get those Blue foxes to join our quest!" A rat suggested

"It's an idea" Mag agreed

"Yeah, an idea that might work, until we get the park"

"What do you mean, boss?"

"After we've got the park, the blue foxes will attack us too. We'd get rid of one problem sooner, and be left with the blue foxes, whom are far more numerous than those on Farthing Land.

"What about the w-w-wea… Weasels!" A rat squeaked

"This caused major disorder. The army of rats scattered in fright...

The Kestrel chicks were still playing in the air, when they all saw the rats scattering all over the place, they chased after them.

Bully saw the Kestrels swooping in for the attack and shouted urgently to the rats.

"Kill them! Pull their feathers out so they can't escape!"

Owl, Kestrel and Swoop heard the familiar rat's voice and called urgently to the chicks.

As the rats realized what was going on and prepared to pull the Kestrel chicks out of the sky, the chicks swooped up sharply – all of them with two rats each in their talons.

"Wow, you've certainly got good hunters there!" Owl commented

"They were lucky, I've seen what that rat can do to birds" Kestrel answered

"We have to get rid of that rat, sharpish" Owl decided

"Yes, but how?"

"I've got an idea..." Said Owl


	9. Chapter 9

**Scarface's Secret**

Bold and Friendly waited patiently at the hollow for Owl and Kestrel to come back with the news of their plan. Fox and Vixen had recently passed away, but the meetings with the community were still held in the hollow, now a sacred place to the Farthing Land animals. It wasn't long before the two birds in question landed right on top of Fox and Vixen's old earth, they didn't look too pleased as Bold and Friendly stared at them inquisitively.

"Well, that plan didn't quite go the way I intended" Owl groaned

"What happened?" Bold sighed

"The plan failed by miles! They led Bully and his rats to Scarface's territory..." Weasel shouted

"Weasel! Be quiet!" Friendly snapped, "What happened Owl?"

"As Weasel said, we led the rat army to the Blue Foxes, and then the two armies met each other. Then, it seemed that Bully was talking to Scarface..."

"Did you hear what they said?" Bold asked impatiently

"I believe the two armies formed an alliance against us..."  
"WHAT!" Bold and Friendly exclaimed

"There's no need to bite our heads off" Kestrel squawked

"Sorry" Bold apologized, "But I cannot believe it. Foxes are the natural enemy of Rats"

"And it seems that both sides are our enemies" Owl said, "But this is the last thing I would have thought would happen"

Earlier on, Bully and Scarface had met as a result of Owl's plan to rid the rats sooner, and had decided to join forces and attack Farthing Land from both sides, thus allowing the conquest of the park much easier for both species.

Bully was content with the arrangement, and he guided his rat army back to the headquarters, where they would plan their next invasion of Farthing Land. Scarface watched them go, his one eye glistening evilly, and his muzzle creased into a deep grin.

"Well, that's good news – for once" Scarface chuckled to himself

"I still think we should have eaten them to begin with. How on earth can we rid ourselves of such a population on our own?"

"I'm the leader here, Bluehide, not you. You've got a very long way to go before you can take over. I'll be around for a few years yet"

"Sir, how is it that Lady Blue passed away weeks ago, and you're still alive, and fit?" Bluehide asked curiously

"Curiosity killed the curious fox, don't stick your nose in such business" Scarface snapped, before changing his tone to a more soothing one, "But I'll tell you all you want to know when we have all of my family in here, safe and sound"  
"Family?" Bluehide snorted

"Yes! Ranger's and Russet's cubs! They are not to be killed by that rat army, or by ours" Scarface growled dangerously, "They have inherited the best of both lines, and must be treated with even greater respect than what you'd give your own cubs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir" Bluehide said, saluting his leader by twitching his right ear.

"You're dismissed. Rest a while until it's time to advance"

"Yes, sir!"

Another of Scarface's followers – Stripe, whispered mockingly to himself.

"Yes, sir. No, sir. Three days' worth, sir! That junior is starting to get on my nerves"

"Stripe, over here. Now!" Scarface growled, his voice echoing eerily off the cave-like walls.

"Damn" Stripe cussed, but respected his leader's command.

"I know that the junior blues may still have a lot to learn, but without them, there would only be three of us left to take on Farthing Land this evening" Scarface said

"I'm sorry, Scarface. I just... well... I suppose I'm just impatient to get the red foxes out of our park.

"Just enjoy the wait, it won't be long, Stripe" Scarface said, in a strangely smooth tone of voice, as if he were reassuring him. "You're one of the few old paws left around here, Butch, Scruff, Nightshade, they're dead, and so is..."  
"Lady Blue" Stripe finished his leader's sentence for him.

"Right. Well, I may be looking for a new mate soon, and we'll make sure this area of the park has only one family of foxes living here – our line.

That evening, Bold and Friendly posted the usual sentries around the perimeter of Farthing Land. Arrow – the fox from the neighboring territory, visited the two leaders regularly.

"Any news of an attack?" Arrow asked

"We haven't heard anything yet" Bold said

"I wouldn't doubt that they wait until dark to attack. But both sides have attacked us in broad daylight before, and they might do it again" Friendly added. "Should we come to you if we hear anything?"

"I believe we should" Bold said, "And you can come to us if you hear anything"

"Well, all right" Arrow said, somewhat reluctantly before running back the way he came.

"He's keen to find out about anything quickly, isn't he?" Bold remarked to Friendly

"Reminds me of how I used to be" Friendly chuckled, "I was on the alert for any news that might have spread, but... well... when it did come, I didn't believe it at first"

"Ranger, you mean?" Bold verified

"Yeah. I've told you what happened" Friendly answered

"I remember when I first met him. Charmer said that's what started her relationship with him..."

Bold was cut off by a loud screeching sound – the cry of the Falcon.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Friendly said

"Rats! Millions of Rats! Run for your lives!" Falcon screeched, swooping down next to the fox brothers.

"Bully's rats? Coming now, of all times?"

"Yes! Get going now! The blue foxes are following behind them!"

"How will we spread the word fast enough? How far away are they?"

"They're surrounding both of our territories. Their ploy is to starve us out" Came a response from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Bold asked

"It's me, Spike"

The familiar, friendly rat emerged from the bushes, looking in a rather sorry state for himself.

"Spike! What happened to you, matey?!" Toad exclaimed

"It's nothing. Old age, you know? Rats only live for around four years"

"Come on! We've got to get everybody to the hollow!" Friendly snapped impatiently

The brothers galloped to alert their families and friends as fast as they could. Spike ran in a bee-line to the pond with Toad hopping alongside as quickly as he could. Spike grabbed ahold of a hollow twig for use as a breathing-straw, and dived under the pond with Toad. Spike hoped for dear life that Bully wouldn't suspect the pond to be his hiding place.

Meanwhile, the raptors were swooping around the park, searching out any Farthing Wood animals and screeching down to them:

"Meet Bold and Friendly at the hollow!"

The animals knew immediately what was going on. They all made their way to the famous hollow, where Fox and Vixen were buried inside their earth, following their deaths only weeks ago.

"Are we all here?" Bold inquired

"Everybody's here"

"Now, I've called an urgent meeting to discuss the following – what are we going to do?"

"We'll fight!" Pace exclaimed  
"Oh no, you won't!"

Everybody turned around to see who had spoken, it was Laird.

"Well then, Laird. What do you suggest we do?"

"I'll converse with Scarface - the last thing I want is another littering of dead bodies in the park" Laird answered, referring to the previous war with Bully, and his rat army.

"So, we'll just let you deal with it, eh?" Bold grinned

"I don't appreciate your tone of voice, young fox; but yes, I'll deal with it"

The animals dispersed, believing their safety was guaranteed by the white deer herd. Unfortunately, Laird had put the most vulnerable into a false sense of security...

As the animal council dispersed, the blue foxes waited outside – waiting for the fox cubs to unwillingly walk into their trap. As soon as all of the cubs were accounted for, the blue foxes swept in between the parents, rounding up the cubs and carrying them away as quickly as they could.

"Get them!" Friendly ordered, "Charge!"

The parent foxes charged after the kidnappers, but they were unable to pursue the enemy foxes far.

"Attack! Kill them now!" Bully ordered

"Not you again! We have cubs to rescue!" Charmer protested

"They're quite safe with the blue foxies, vixen" Bully chuckled as his rats surrounded the pursuers.

The young foxes were all placed in a cave, and guarded by two fully-grown blue foxes on the outside, with some junior blues on the inside. One decided to talk to Blueberry, Ranger's daughter.

"What's your name?" The junior blue asked, rather politely

"Blueberry"

"Ah, that's a beautiful name"

"What is the meaning of this!" Rusty barked

"Just, being friendly. I'm Husky" The junior blue answered

"Well, could you be friendly to all of us?" Friendly junior said

"Don't count on it, brother. He's only interested in Blueberry" Pace sniffed

"Hey, I'm friendly enough" Husky protested

"His lordship approaches!" Scruff barked down the tunnel

"Scarface!" Pace whimpered

Scarface entered the cave, and sat down in the centre. The farthing land foxes sat at the back, whimpering, while Scarface's tribe sat closer, but still kept their distance from their leader.

"I see we're all here. Let me tell you why, after all these years, I am still alive and relatively healthy..."

Scarface paused, making sure that every fox was listening.

"Lady Blue, my loyal mate, passed away a few months ago, just before this whole fued began once again. Why is it, that I am still fit to seek another mate? I don't know, but I had a grandfather who lived to reach a grand age. He lived for twice as long as any regular fox, and rid this park of the red foxes that had shared this park, years ago, with our native population today. It appears, that I carry the exact same fate. I shall be the ultimate warlord, to conquer White Deer Park entirely for us all present, today"

The farthing cubs listened, did he intend to spare them, or was he only referring to his tribe?

"Yes, I can see the inquisitive looks in you, young'ns. Do you believe that I would harm you?" Scarface said, speaking to the young farthing-land foxes. "Pace! Should I spare you and your blue sisters, and not your brothers?"

Pace was dumbstruck, what did Scarface want?

"Don't worry. You're all safe with me" Scarface continued, "Only your parents won't be spared. You've inherited the best of both blood-lines, and you will be happy from this evening forward"

"We won't! We want our family back!" Snow shouted at Scarface

"An Albino! You have the courage, to stand up to your Uncle Scarface!"

"Yes! My father mentioned that you fear me, just because I'm as white as snow"

"Our parents will survive! They've fought wars before, and they'll do so once again!" Rusty barked

"Ah, Ranger's son. Don't worry yourself. Soon, you'll all be part of my tribe! You'll become an heir to the throne! What do you think of that, my boy?"

"Scum!" Rusty exclaimed

"They won't lose. They're stronger than that!" Pace joined in

"Ah, but they'll come looking for you. That is their weakness!"

Scarface couldn't have been more wrong. After the last rescue mission, the farthing-land foxes had learned that it was Scarface's plan to have the cubs' rescued, and they were not going to abide to his wishes. Charmer and Russet had not been quite so understanding, being worried for their cubs' safety, but they also knew that the cubs knew how to defend themselves, and would not be Scarface's prisoner for long. Bold and Friendly had another plan, but it hadn't been told to anybody yet...

The End


	10. Chapter 10

**Scarface's New Strategy**

Bold and Friendly had conversed quietly while every animal gathered in the hollow was licking their wounds. Bully's rats had fought gallantly, but fate had forced the rats to flee. Spike and Toad appeared, having vacated the pond with news that it was over from Kestrel.

"Spike, do you know what the blue foxes wanted with our cubs?" Bold asked, he didn't expect much of a response – but Spike's reply was alarmingly informative.

"He won't harm them. Basically, I've heard he wants them as his own heirs to the throne. I think he's going to try and turn them against you – but otherwise, the cubs aren't in any real danger"

"So, it's his plan to have us rescue them?" Ranger said

"Apparently so. We can't go after them again... we'll just have to think of another way"

"But...!" Charmer protested

"We cannot risk our own lives for theirs. Spike is quite confident that the cubs are in no immediate danger"

"What if he's wrong?" Russet whimpered

"I might be able to help" Kestrel said, "I can fly over and check on them. I think all of the blue foxes are asleep.

"Be careful!" Russet called as Kestrel gracefully took to the air.

The cubs were too anxious to fall asleep, but all of the guards outside had drifted off. Husky was inside, talking quietly to the cubs and assuring them that they'd be all right.

Kestrel flew inside as the setting sun illuminated most of the cave.

"Are you all right?" Kestrel asked awkwardly

"What do you think?" Pace snapped, "We've been kidnapped, interrogated, brainwashed, lectured..."

"Don't exaggerate!" Rusty chuckled

"They're unharmed" Husky said, "I've been looking after them"  
"And you are?" Kestrel asked

"Husky"

"Well... Husky. Are we sure that we can trust you?"

"I'll protect them with my life" Husky said, "And Scarface has no plans to harm them in any way – he took the cubs away so that they will not be harmed in the coming battle..."

"Battle?"

"The rats you dealt with was just a warning. A huge battle is taking place tomorrow after dark"

"I see... Are you sure that this information is accurate?"

"I don't know..."

"Husky! Who are you talking to down there?"

"Oh, drat. I'll take care of him, hold on"

"Well? Who is it?"

"I'm merely looking after the cubs, as Scarface ordered"

"He did? I didn't hear anything" Scruff growled

"Check again if you like, but I'm busy"

"If you say so..." Scruff sniffed, and he dozed off again.

Kestrel flew out of the cave as fast as she could... She had to get the news of the coming battle back to Bold and Friendly.

Meanwhile, Scarface was sneaking around the borders of Farthing Land. A hare suddenly dashed past. Scarface was taken-aback by the seemingly intrepid hare, but he then noticed a red fox running along behind. It was Dash and Plucky – having one of their races.

As the hare turned around and headed back, Scarface hid among the bushes, and waited... it wasn't long before the fox and the hare passed each other, and the hare was bouncing straight into his trap. Scarface waited until the hare was mere meters away, and he lunged hungrily at the racing hare...

"DASH!" Plucky shouted

"Plucky! Help!" Dash squealed

Scarface tried for a firm grip on Dash's neck, but the young hare was as brave a fighter as any fox. Plucky was closing in now, and Scarface sensed that he would either have to flee or fight. Scarface released his grip on Dash just as Plucky ploughed right into the muscular, battle-hardened, fully grown blue fox.

"Any ideas on what do do?" Bold asked the various animals gathered in the hollow, blank faces stared back at him – clearly nobody had any bright ideas.

Just then, Kestrel dived through the trees, landing somewhat lop-sidedly by Bold's paws.

"This nightfall, we'll all be in for the battle of our lives"

"What of our cubs?" Charmer and Russet asked hurriedly

"They're fine. A blue fox named Husky has befriended them"

"Husky..." Ranger thought, it sounded familiar – but it had been so long since he had heard from anybody among Scarface's tribe.

"Husky was my father's name. He passed on just after Fox" Arrow piped up

"This is a different Husky" Ranger answered, "It sounds familiar, somehow"

"Do you know him, Ranger?"

"I cannot say, It's just been too long" Ranger said

"So. Scarface wants a front-to-front battle does he?" Bold said, "Well. I think it's my time to fight – I'm the leader – I'll challege Scarface to single-combat, just like my father before me"

Cheers rang up from most of the animals gathered in the hollow – only Whisper wasn't cheering. Bold noticed this, and stepped down to comfort her. Now, Friendly stood where Bold had just seconds before.

"While I feel that it's very brave for Bold to step up like this, I cannot let him fight alone. He's my brother... I have a duty to fight alongside him. I'm tired of all this fighting, but if this battle tonight will finish it all..." Friendly faltered

"May I make a suggestion?" Ranger asked, "Perhaps, if us dog-foxes were to hold off the army, the vixens can bring back the cubs. Then, we'll have all of us to fight off the rats. I think we can finish off the blue foxes first..."  
"I see what you're thinking, Ranger. It could work, but only if we can hold off the blue foxes for long enough..."  
"Thissss... issss... stupid" Adder hissed, "Nothing on Farthing Land could fight ssssuch a huge army"

"I agree, Adder. We musssst hinder the enemy approach – while someone else needs to make a more devious plan"

"You might be whispering, but I can still hear you back there!" Owl hooted, "You cannot just go without telling somebody first! What if Scarface..."

"Sssscarfaccce isn't lisssstening, isss he?"

"For all you know, he could be!"

Just then, Plucky and Dash arrived on the scene, panting furiously.

"Goodness me, mateys! You look like you've been through fire and water!" Toad croaked

"Scarface nearly caught Dash!" Plucky panted

"Plucky saved my life... if it wasn't for him..."

Sounds of amazement flew through the air – a Farthing Land animal had survived an attack, thanks to Plucky's intervention.

"That's my son" Bold said proudly to himself

"What's going on?" Plucky asked innocently

"Scarface and Bully are attacking Farthing Land tonight..."

"Do we know what their plans are?" Plucky interrupted

"Same old thing... attack from all sides and this time – at night"

"I suggest we use the same old trick from the last invasion then..." Plucky said, "Get behind them, and surprise them"

"I heard some of the other blue foxes talking, they don't believe in their agreement with the rats at all. They're hungry, and for good reason. All of the other plant-eaters have moved into Farthing Land for their own safety – they'd rather be eaten by us, than by the invaders" Kestrel explained.

"We could make them believe we've fled the park, and have the blue foxes and rats turn on each other!" Ranger exclaimed, "Then we'll attack the invaders with everything we have..."

"Not the wisest of choices, is it?" Owl squawked, "We shouldn't use all of our resources at once... humans have a saying – oh, what was it again?"

"The humans are not fighting this battle, we are" Bold stated, "I suggest that while the blue foxes and the rats are fighting each other, we take the chance to rescue our trapped young ones"

"They're not so young now, before long they should be taking care of themselves" Ranger pointed out

"Be that as it may, your cubs need you – now more than ever"


	11. Chapter 11

**Allegiance' End**

Charmer suddenly burst into tears. Ranger nuzzled her – but he too felt like bursting into tears alongside her. Rusty... Snow... Sapphire... they were in the paws of Scarface now – and there was nothing any of them could do.

Russet couldn't help sobbing either, Pace... Lucky... Blueberry... Mystery... and Friendly junior – would she ever see them again?

"Pull yourselves together! We must be strong! If Farthing Land is to have any hope of surviving this war, we must work together!" Plucky said

"We need a plan... one which can easily be pulled off with as little casualty as possible" agreed Friendly, "If our cubs are out of harm's way, then we must focus on the battle at hand"

"Kestrel, could you fly back to the cubs, and let me know if they're all right?" Charmer asked

"I'll try, but it'll soon be dark – and I'm useless at flying at night"

"I'll go... try not to worry too much, Charmer" Owl hooted

"Thank you Owl" Charmer smiled

Meanwhile, Husky was doing his best to make Pace, Friendly Junior, Mystery, Blueberry, Lucky, Rusty, Sapphire and Snow feel a little better about their ordeal. All of the other guards had left to go hunting. Only Scarface remained.

"Scarface!" The cubs yelped, and they scurried to the back of the cave... trembling in terror.

"I'd only just managed to calm them down!" Husky cursed under his breath

"Keeping the cubs happy, are we? Good. You'd be a good father, Husky" Scarface leered

"Rats!" One of the guards barked loudly

"What? What do they want?"

"Us! They're attacking!"

"Rubbish! That stub-tailed rat wouldn't dare..."

Just then, one of the guards ran straight into the cave in fright – it was Bluehide.

"You ate one of them?" Husky snapped angrily at Bluehide, noticing the blood around his mouth.

"Just a taste" Bluehide muttered shakily – "I was so hungry!"

"You and your stomach..." Husky muttered

"You! You're to blame for all this?" Scarface snarled angrily, chasing Bluehide from the den

Owl saw the commotion from her position in the sky, and she flew down to make her report to Bold and Friendly.

"I was unable to check on the cubs, as it appears that the rats and the blue foxes are attacking each other" Owl said

"We must rescue them!" Russet interjected

"Yes – but how?" Friendly asked  
"We need a carefully executed plan first... we can't just run into the fray and hope to come out alive!" Bold exclaimed

"Um... perhaps I'll try again to communicate with our friend – Husky" Owl suggested

"Good idea, Owl" Friendly agreed

And with that, Owl flew off

While all of this was taking place; Adder, Sinuous and Lithe had snuck away to discuss their own plans of revenge against Scarface and his tribe.

"Come along, Sinuous" Adder hissed, "I want to make a comeback like I never have before"

"Please... just be careful" Lithe answered

"You never were the bravest snake in all the land, were you Lithe?" Sinuous snarled, "While we're off getting revenge, you're probably going to be heading off to hunt the smallest mice you ever saw! Some brother you are of mine!"

"Do you think I'm a coward?" Lithe hissed angrily, "You wouldn't remember – Sinuous – that it was me who attacked most of the blue foxes in the spring! Where were you, hm?"

"Oh, for forks' sake!" Adder cursed – a curse that only snakes and lizards tended to use, "Don't fight over me"

Adder and Sinuous moved on, but Lithe stayed behind – the insult still ringing in his mind.

Another hissing voice suddenly reached Lithe...

"Look, it's the lonely one"

"How do you like being an outcast?" The smooth snakes lisped eerily at Lithe

"What's it to you?" Lithe shot back at them

"We see all evil, hear all evil, and do all evil" The smooth snakes chuckled, "Especially when an Adder is the victim"

"You killed my brother's children!"

"Ask a silly question..."

"And now, we're going to kill you!"

"What's going on out there?" Friendly junior whimpered

"There, there now, they won't hurt you" Husky said soothingly, trying to be comforting to the cubs, yet he knew that he would have to defend them against any rats that tried to enter the cave.

"Let me at 'em!" Pace snarled, racing to Husky's side

"Hey, hold up – they'll kill you!" Husky exclaimed

"What's the difference? We either die fighting, or die sleeping. I'd rather die fighting the enemy"

Husky admired the young fox's spirit, but he also didn't want to see any of the farthing land cubs getting injured – or worse.

Just then, Owl clumsily swooped into the cave, perching herself on a small knife-edge in the wall.

"Well... isn't this a bit of a pickle!" Owl hooted

"We know we're in a pickle, you pompous old bird!" Pace snapped

"Well!" Owl huffed indignantly, "There's no need to be rude, young Pace"

"I've a perfect excuse to be rude... we're trapped! We have been for days!" Pace snapped, "It's the perfect time to be rude!"  
"No..." Husky cut in

"Yes!"

"Maybe! But not right now!" Friendly junior interjected

"Enough... let's not fight amongst ourselves, please!" Said Rusty

"What's happening back on Farthing Land, Owl?" Mystery asked

"Well... your parents are all discussing how they can rescue you from this dilemma, but it doesn't look too promising unless we can get Scarface and all of the rats away from here..."

"I've got an idea..." Blueberry perked up

Meanwhile, Lithe was battling the two smooth snakes as best he could – they had bitten him several times, but he knew that smooth snakes didn't kill with venom, they killed by suffocating their prey and enemies. Lithe was about to deliver a bite to the female smooth snake, but she dodge and began to wind her coils around Lithe, threatening to suffocate him.

"We warned you that we would never be friends..."

"Sesstri... don't antagonize it – just kill it"

"As you wish..."

While Lithe was fighting for his life, Adder and Sinuous had noticed he was missing and turned back the way they came, looking to see if he was still where they had left him.

"I hope he's not gone and done something stupid..." Sinuous began

"SINUOUS!" Adder exclaimed, "Look!"

"Lithe!" Sinuous gasped, "What happened?"

"It was... the... the smooth snakes..." Lithe said weakly, "They attacked me"

"There there now, we'll get you home..." Adder began, but got no further, Lithe had passed away.

"Oh..." Sinuous sighed, suddenly realizing the harsh treatment he had subjected his brother to. Sinuous could only hang his head in shame.

"Oh, Lithe... I'm so sorry" Sinuous blubbered

"Who am I? WHO AM I?"

"Bully, Bully, Bully!" The rats chanted

The blue foxes fought bravely to defend their territory against the invading rats, but they were outnumbered by a hundred-to-one.

In the cave, Blueberry was telling Owl her idea...

"Hmmm... it could work" Owl said thoughtfully

"I doubt it. Scarface wouldn't even think..." Pace began  
"That's the point! He'll be surprised!" Lucky interrupted

"Have you got a better idea?" Rusty said to Pace.

The End


	12. Chapter 12

**The Common Enemy**

"Who am I? WHO AM I?"

"Bully, Bully, Bully!" The rats chanted

The blue foxes were fighting bravely to defend their territory against the invading rats, but they were outnumbered by at least a hundred-to-one. Husky stood inside the cave, guarding the cubs from harm. Scarface had chased Bluehide from the den, and had tried to converse with Bully, but the white rat was far from interested in Scarface's explanation.

"A deal's a deal, bluey" Bully snapped, "And you blew it. Now, pay for it!"

Scarface growled angrily and leaped at the white rat, but Bully dodged the assault and commandeered his rats to attack Scarface.

Meanwhile, the cubs were still chatting with Owl – all except Pace, who sat at the front of the den with Husky.

"Owl, would you kindly fly back to the Hollow and tell our parents the plan?" Blueberry asked

Owl wasn't keen on being told what to do, especially by one so young as Blueberry, but the vixen's sweet voice and her polite manners quickly persuaded Owl to obey to Blueberry's request.

"Why, certainly" Owl said, and she flew off to report back to Bold and Friendly.

"You see? You just have to be kind to her" Blueberry said to Pace

"Hmph!" Pace sniffed indignantly, "I'd sooner be fighting those rats out there"

"Then, not only are you ungrateful, but you're also a fool" Rusty snapped, "I know that there a lot more options to defeating Bully other than sacrificing yourself, and so does Blueberry"

As darkness fell over Farthing Land, spirits fell too. Whisper tried to cheer them up.

"I'm sure that they're quite safe" Whisper said to Charmer and Russet, who were feeling nervous. What news would Owl return with of their cubs?"

Just then, Owl perched herself on one of the nearby Oak trees.

"Ah, Owl" Bold said, "We were starting to worry about you"

"No need to worry about me, Bold" Owl huffed, "Anyhow, I have a report to make"

After Owl had finished explaining the situation that now left the cubs unguarded except by Husky, she explained Blueberry's idea to all of the gathered animals.

"I don't think it'll work" Rabbit snorted

"I don't know; it's worth a try, I guess" Whistler said

"There's an old saying..." Owl began

"I know, Owl" Friendly interrupted, "A common enemy unites the oldest of foes"

"That's exactly what happened in Farthing Wood. It could happen here too, except that it's the rats that are the common enemy instead of the humans" Said Kestrel

"Well... if that's what happened there, I think Scarface might yet see the light. You never know..." Russet began

"Right, let's do it" Bold said decisively

At that very moment, things were not going well at all for Scarface and his tribe of Blue Foxes. Bully and his rats were almost having a field day at killing and maiming the numerous blue foxes.

"Arrrghhh - Ow!" Bluehide yelped as half a dozen rats sank their teeth into his paws, while others pulled his tail and his ears.

"I don't think I can take much more of this!"

"Shut up, just fight back!" Scarface snarled angrily, launching himself at a pack of rats that had dispersed from the main group.

In the cave, Husky fought any rat which dared to come too close to the entrance. Pace was eager to join him, but Husky would not allow it.

"Spoilsport!" Pace hissed, as Husky was forced to bowl the young fox over to stop him from leaping into the carnage outside.

"I hope Owl gets back to us soon..." Blueberry said, just as the bird in question clumsily flew into the cave and perched somewhat lopsidedly on the knife-edge in the wall.

Pace took his chance. While Husky and the other cubs were distracted, he dashed out to face Bully's horde of rats alone.

"Pace! Get back here, now!" Rusty shouted, but it was no use.

The intrepid cub shot past the line of blue foxes as they dealt with the rats. Despite the mass carnage that lay directly in front of him, Pace was focusing on only one place – the path to Farthing Land.

"Hey, that's one of our prisoners. Stop him!"

The rats took no notice of the blue foxes. Pace, being a blue fox himself, appeared to look part of Scarface's tribe. Some rats took off after the young cub with this belief, but most of them stayed behind to tackle the fully-grown blue fox tribe instead, since they were the main threat.

Little did Pace know, every Farthing Land creature who could fight was making their way up the very same path.

"Pace!" Russet called, galloping over to her son as fast as she could. Pace trotted his way over to his family, reluctantly letting his mother nuzzle him while he told his story to everyone present.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Russet said lovingly to her son

"What about Friendly junior? Lucky, Mystery, Blueberry" Friendly asked, "Are they all right?"

"How's Rusty?" Ranger asked

"What about Snow and Sapphire?" Charmer added

"They're all fine, but Husky's been fighting every rat that came close to the den. I tried to help him, but he wouldn't allow it"

"We must help him at once" Plucky said

"Not so fast, son" Bold said, "This could get messy. If the Blue foxes are not grateful for our help, then it could easily become a three-way battle, and we probably won't survive.

Meanwhile, the battle between the blue foxes and the rats was still ongoing. Nearly every blue fox had multiple injuries to their paws, tails, ears or bellies. Scarface and Bully stared at each other, and for a fleeting moment, everything around the two leaders disappeared as they focused their eyes on each other. Bully charged first, and Scarface charged shortly afterward. As Scarface landed next to the white rat, he swiped at the rat – but missed by inches. The rat took his chance, he clambered onto the fox's neck, and bit into it – hard. Scarface yowled in agony as the blood began to flow onto the rocks around him. He could feel the energy draining from him, but as Bully turned to face his army of rats, he leaped as hard as he could towards the white rat, and bit hard into Bully's neck.

Suddenly, everything stopped; the Blue foxes stopped fighting the rats, and only the arrival of the Farthing Land Animals made the rats and blue foxes chatter. Both Bully and Scarface stared into each others' eyes as they both lay mortally wounded beside each other. Scarface managed a short growl at Bully, and Bully managed a small grin. Both Scarface and Bully had defeated each other. Without their leader, the rats didn't dare to attack the other animals, and they fled as fast as they could from the blue foxes' territory.

The Blue Foxes had their doubts, but without Scarface to commandeer them, they made no effort to bar the path of the Farthing Land Animals. Ranger, Charmer, Friendly, and Russet went into the cave to see their cubs, while Bold talked to some of Scarface's tribe. One of the junior foxes, Bluehide, limped over to converse with Bold and the other animals.

"Plucky!" The cubs exclaimed, all of them leaping up to him and wagging their tails happily.

"So, Pace tells me that you looked after the cubs in their greatest need, Husky" Plucky said

"Hey, what more could I have done" Husky replied modestly, "I only did what Scarface wanted me to do, to protect them"

"Scarface said that?" Plucky asked

"Well... he didn't say to look after them. He just said to guard them"

"From the rats?"

"Exactly"

"Well, nonetheless, you have proven yourself to us, and I'm sure that the feud between the blue foxes and red foxes is at an end"

"I can only hope so" Husky sighed


End file.
